


Habitual Liar

by CalypsHoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hell, Hellhounds, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Pack, Purgatory, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Drunk, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsHoe/pseuds/CalypsHoe
Summary: Ricardo Montejo, a convicted gang member, is shuttled away to Atlantis city, where mythical creatures gather to live out their lives in peace away from oppressive human society and laws.Ricardo quickly learns that he and his dorm mates are far from human, and he has to adjust quickly to this new hostile environment. But in the midst of all the teenage angst, violence, sexual tension, drug abuse and party culture that surrounds him, Ricardo meets the man of his dreams.The only problem is, he's a pot dealer.





	1. Don't Drop the Soap

I cant believe I got transferred here. Really, I'm shocked. So what, I ran hard drugs from a dealer to his buyers. So what? That doesn't justify sending me to an all-male boarding school for delinquents.

It's called Atlantis High School. It stands tall over an East coast beach city (kinda). The campus is actually very scenic. The school's facilities are also stellar. If you can handle the school's abrasive inmates, then it'd be the perfect school for you.

I, however, do not belong here.  
A gay musician does not belong at a school with a bunch of brutes. I'm a twink. I'll get raped!

As I look at the campus from my dorm window, I sigh. My roommate is supposed to be here by now. At least, that's what my RA said. I bet this guy's a total giant. He's gonna rip me to shr-

The door to my suite was thrown open and a lean, porcelain boy with shining purple hair struts in.

"Oh hey!! You must be Rico, right?! I'm Midas, your roommate!!"  
He exclaims, his valley-girl accent deafening me with annoyance.

"Yeah, that's me." I reply with an amused grin.

"I'm a sophomore. We apparently have similar interests and we got paired together. You know why exactly we're here, right?"

"Because we broke the law."  
I answer.

The boy chuckles. "That's part of it, but I guess you still haven't realized who you are yet."

"I was a drug runner."

"So let me guess, you got arrested and they did a big blood test, removed your sentence and then you were forced to come here?"

"Well, yes." I'm confused. Maybe this kid is used to seeing drug peddlers with the same story.

"That blood test was checking your heritage. You're in the doghouse right now. Didn't you see the paw print on the door?"

"I thought that was like... our logo."  
I mutter, confused.  
"But I'm still not sure what you're talking about."

"Did the doctors at the penitentiary give you any injections, pills or medicine?"

"They gave me a pill. They told me it was truth serum."

"Oh honey." He sighs and shakes his head.  
"How long ago did they give you this pill?"

"Very early in the morning yesterday."

"So I bet your classes start..." The boy starts counting numbers on his fingers. "In eight days."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
I'm still lost. What is this guy going on about?!

"It takes six days for the medicine to run its course. Plus three days of orientation and recovery. It's already been a day."

"Recovery?! What, am I gonna get sick?"

"Violently ill, yes. you have to cough up all of your filthy human intestines and lungs. You'll have so much crappy old human blood getting flushed out..."

"Stop. Tell me what the hell you're talking about." I demanded. "Whatever drug you took... I want some."

"Okay. This school? It isn't for any regular human delinquent. This school is for kids who can't control their supernatural abilities. If a kid commits a crime and there's something unusual or supernatural about it, they will be tested and sent here if it comes out positive. I have to ask you these questions to make sure that you're actually one of us. I couldn't tell you about the town's secret unless I know for sure that you actually belong here. Of course... It's not like you could leave even if you wanted to. "  
The boy explains, as he combs his hair.

"What do you mean?? I should probably be sent home, then. I don't have supernatural powers." I stammer. The boy smiles.

"No, I'm sure of it now. If you got the blood test, you're supposed to be here. Soon, you'll be having the time of your life! In Atlantis city, many American laws are ignored, since we aren't human. I get to teach you about all of it! And our brothers in the house can help you too. We're kinda like a frat."

"So... If you aren't a human, what are you?"  
I ask, noticing a strange amount of chew toys, dog food and rawhide sticks scattered around.

"I'm a hellhound. So are you. Everyone in this house is a hound."

"Is that so?" I reply, pinching my temples. I'm gullible. It's easy to manipulate me. Still, I'm reluctant to believe that this guy is actually a dog from hell. He looks like a twink to me. Or a butch lesbian, I can't tell.

"Yes! I know this is a lot to process, but soon your whole life will change for the better. You'll have a bigger stomach, a better nose, better hearing, a better libido, better health, and you wont need as much sleep."

"Uh, okay... so what state are we in? Vermont, right?" I ask.

"Thats just the portal. Atlantis is underwater."

"You know what? I don't even wanna know. But is this quote unquote 'underwater city' queer friendly? You're really setting off my gaydar, broski."

"If you're gay you shouldn't be saying broski. But yes, it's actually most common for hellhounds to have no sexual preference. Most are pansexual, in fancy terms. It all depends on your hormones and rank really. This side of the campus is male only, so it's very easy for hounds here to find a male mate, if that's what you want. Hellhounds typically pick their mates by scent, muscular build, voice and ability."

"Strange. Hey, who's the other roommate?"  
I ask, noticing another bedroom in the suite.

"That's Adande. Thanks to you, we all had to move into the biggest suite in the house. See, it's predicted that you will be an omega, and omegas HAVE to room together. Alphas and Betas don't have control over their hormones or instinct, so it's dangerous to room with them. Omegas give off an incredibly strong scent. If an Alpha or Beta so much as smells you having a wet dream, you could get assaulted."

"Jesus, that sounds really scary." I whimper, feeling my stomach gurgle. I haven't been hungry all day, and I still don't have a huge appetite. Rather, I feel like puking. Maybe it's fear. I feel goosebumps on my arms. It must be fear. Man, I wish I was high right now. But the feds mentioned a drug test during my physical...

"Not really. They're absolutely huge and are very irritable, but they're super nice. They love taking care of us."

"Ugh, Midas, is it cold in here?" I whine, feeling fatigue set in. I stand up weakly and feel much heavier.

"Nope. It's very warm, actually. You look kinda pale. "  
He answers, feeling my forehead.  
"You should lay down. That pill is probably taking effect."

"Oh shit, what does it do?"

"It makes you transform. Usually it happens on its own during adolescence, but hounds at this school are forced to do it early so that you'll have the powers you need to defend yourself."

I ignore his diatribe. My stomach feels like it's imploding. I start seeing purple swirls and then darkness.

\-----

I open my eyes. My ass and head feel like they were stabbed, and my stomach aches.

"Ah, He's awake."  
I hear Midas gasp.

Hovering above me is Midas and a huge, dark skinned man. He has no hair, just a strange pair of horns and some strange white markings. They're glowing. I can see them under his thin tank top, along with his ripped chest. washboard abs and obviously pierced nipples.

"Good Morning."  
He growls. I look around nervously, and I'm in my dorm room.  
"You must be Ricardo. You met my advisor, your RA. I'm Lucius, the Coordinator of this building."

He looks so scary. I want to tuck my tail behind my le-  
What the FUCK is THAT?!

I reach behind myself and grab the furry tail that's somehow attached to my ass.  
Without saying a word, I jump out of bed and try to grab my tail, but I keep moving it. Wait, I can move it?! 

"Aw, I used to chase my tail as a puppy, too."  
Midas coos.

I step in front of a mirror to view the horns and dog ears on my head. I seem to have grown slightly, and my muscles are bulging a bit more than usual. Weird.

"FUCK!"  
I exclaim and grab the ears.  
"This isn't a fucked up dream! It's real, fuck-"

"Yes, it's real. I brought you a care package from the Alphas and Betas."  
The man growls, taking a puff of his cigarette. He places a box on my lap. I open it, and find beef jerky, rawhide, bully sticks, chew toys, bones, Beggin' Sticks, a water bowl and a collar. There is also some tiny booties for a dog, a few hats with holes for my ears and horns, Calvin Klein boxers with a hole for my tail, and some Atlantis school uniforms and merch, all with accomodations for my new features. There is also a book about Pomeranians.

"Wow, uhhh... Thanks! Uh, What's this book for?"  
I ask, holding up the book.

Lucius grins and snickers.  
"Your breed of hellhound... it's a Pomeranian."

"Oh my God. I'm expensive!"

Midas smirks.  
"I'm a Shiba. Lucius is a Rottie."

"So I'm the runt?"  
I sneer.  
"Great."

"Well, you're features make you a showhound. You're short enough and athletic enough to be the perfect purebred teacup pom. We checked. Besides, it's okay for omegas to be small dogs."

"Whatever. So, I'm part dog now, I guess. What does that mean for me...? Is this permanent?"

"Yes. You will always be a hellhound. When a dog dies, they don't go to heaven contrary to popular belief. They are reincarnated as a human. However, that human has the soul of a dog and the mind of a human. These hellhounds are arbiters for heaven and hell. We basically send bad guys to satan."

"Oh..."

"When a hellhound dies, it is believed that we will go to hell and get to be with our master, Satan, forever. Heaven is too cold for us, anyway. Hell is like Heaven for us. We eat bad humans."

"WAIT WOAH WOAH I'm a vegan."  
I interject, feeling my stomach growl.

"Not anymore. Hellhounds cant digest veggies too well."  
Midas hums.  
"Most fruit is okay and wheat is kinda okay too. Still, it can make us sick if we have it every day. We typically eat raw or cooked meat or fish."

"I can't do that! I've never had meat!"  
I whine.

"Your new stomach will hurt until you have meat. See how long you can last."  
Lucius rolls his eyes.  
"We already had our doctor come in while you were asleep. All alphas have their own rooms. Betas and omegas share. We all share a kitchen, but every bedroom has a bathroom. The weight room is downstairs. Next to that is our indoor pool and sauna. Every room has special heaters, since hellhounds prefer hot temperatures."

"Okay. So... If you're an alpha and I'm an omega... I have to follow your orders I guess, right?"

"That's right. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. Dinner's at seven. My room is down the hall if you need me."  
He dismisses me, and walks out.

I can't believe this. I'm just a boy. I'm a teen.  
Why did this happen to me?  
I guess it's better than jail....


	2. A Wolf in Pomeranian's Clothing

"Richie! Come check this out!!"  
Midas exclaims, his face nearly pressed against our room's window. 

I jump out of bed and ran up to the window.  
I look out and see Lucius, a redhead (my RA, Charlemagne) and another hellhound man fighting a couple of men with big black wings in the courtyard.

"What the hell?!" I gasp. I watch as Lucius gets a hard punch in the face. He lurches forward and tackles his opponent to the ground.

"There they go again~ Alphas are always the first to get into fights." Midas hummed.

"That guy with the dreads is fucking hot." I sigh. The tall, dark and handsome man's bushy Shepherd's tail is somehow really hot for some reason. God, these men look like gods. Where am I supposed to fit in?

"Oh, Matt? Ugh I know, what a hunk. I'm more into his brother, Charlemagne."

"The RA? He's a looker too."

"Charlemagne is a masseuse and a cosmetologist. Crazy talented. He's more beloved than his namesake by a landslide."

"What about Matt? What does he study?" 

"Matt graduated. He's only 17 but he's a prodigy. He's going here for college so he can stay with Charlemagne."

"Is that so? Amazing."

"Sure, but he's an asshole to us omegas. All he does is smoke weed and roast people. He loves to fight."

"I'd give my left arm to fuck him." I mutter lustfully.

Midas chuckles and pats me on the head. "Good luck with that. I heard he's violent in bed. Snarling, growling, biting- but most alphas do all that. Matt is just... extra."

"Is he into guys?"

"I think so but he won't talk about it. At parties he'll let girls crawl all over him. He occasionally pairs off with one and fucks them senseless. He's so popular with girls... But he never dated one. He dislikes women unless theyre having sex."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Oh hon, I've even fucked Lucius before."

"The alpha?! Holy shit! Is your ass okay?!"

"He's actually pretty gentle. Hounds are violent creatures, though. You'll find that your sexual appetite as a demon will be much more insatiable."

"Excuse me?! It was already insatiable. If it gets worse, I think I'll just die."

"Oh it hurts."  
Midas hums. I look out the window and notice that the boys are no longer in the courtyard.  
"It must be time for dinner!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I sit down next to Midas and wait for everyone else to appear. Lucius, Matt and Charlemagne make their way in, a bit of blood on their hands. They don't seem to notice, or maybe they're ignoring it. A lean boy with green spikey hair comes down the stairs with a tall man with long, straight platinum blonde hair.

I nervously shift in my seat as Matt sits down next to me, slumping into the chair with a thud. This guy is a beast. 

I shrink down in my chair and lower my ears. I can feel them shaking. Matt sniffs the air and turns to me.

"So this is the runt?"  
He asks, grabbing my ear. He appears shocked. I know he can tell that I'm shaking in fear, but he doesn't care. He grabs my tail and I try not to whimper audibly.  
"Jeez, these are so soft!"

"Of course they are. He's a purebred pomeranian. Like Boo or Jiff. Or Jeffree Star's dogs."  
Charlemagne sighs. Charlemagne is also a massive man. However, he's not threatening like Matt or Lucius.

Midas clears his throat. "His name is Richie. Be nice to him, can't you smell that he's scared?!"

"Good. He should be."

"Matthias. Behave."  
Lucius commands. Matt rolls his eyes and waits as the green-haired boy drops a plate of raw, bloody steak, striped bass and pork on the table. I feel my stomach churn and growl at the same time. Something inside me has been telling me to attack and sink my teeth into the bloody meat as soon as the stench hit my nose. But my morals stand in the way.

I whine and grab my aching stomach. Midas rests a hand on my shoulder.  
"Richie, no hound can resist meat. I know you feel bad now, but it's the circle of life. It's you or the animals."

"But I..."

Matt turns to me and cocks an eyebrow. He looks kinda mad.  
"You were a vegan, huh?"

I nod shyly. His face softens.  
"The alphas kill all of the meat. Everything dies, you know. It's better that we hunt this food ourselves. They don't go to slaughterhouses like the cows and fish that are sold in supermarkets. We kill them like they're killed in nature."

"Still, I..." I whine and cover my eyes, feeling tears slip down my cheeks. "My stomach hurts so bad, but I can't-"

I'm no vegan. I eat what I can get. But I... don't want food. I don't want to gain weight.

"Hey, it's okay. Close your eyes, and I'll help you."  
Matt hums. He seems to be kinda nice now, so I obediently close my eyes.

I'll take the attention at the expense of my looks.

The tall man beside me grabs a piece of steak and cuts it up with a fork and knife. My hearing is too good to not know what's going on. But still, I find myself unable to disobey.  
I feel a huge, warm hand grab my jaw and force it open. I feel something salty hit my tongue. He closes my mouth and makes me chew. I swallow thickly, and open my eyes to look up at him.

"See? Not so bad, right?" He smirks. He holds up another fork with steak on the end.  
"Eat a little more so you don't get sick. You're definitely gonna be weak after that medicine. Until your hormones are balanced, you need to be eating lots of protein so that you develop correctly. Keep that fur soft."

I blushed and opened my mouth again, letting him feed me. I flick my tail lightly, and I'm sure it's a scene to behold. Midas looks shocked. In fact, everyone seems surprised. Lucius is smoking a cigar with an amused look on his face.

I still don't get how this scary bully of a man is suddenly feeding me like a baby. He was treating me like an object only moments ago. Despite my knowledge that this man is dangerous, I'm wagging my tail as he feeds me. 

Now I'm in tears again.

"What is it this time, crybaby?"  
Matt asks, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"It tastes really good." I sniffle, wagging my tail. 

Matt looks shook, for lack of a better term.  
"Pfffft, little fucker."

I think I can get used to this kind of pampering.


	3. Showdog

"It's been a long day."  
Midas sighs.  
"I'm gonna go smoke."

"Cigarettes?"

"No. Marijuana."

"Oh my GOD no way!!!!"

"What?"

"I'm a stoner too!"

"...I got some indica."

"I have a bong-"

"Let's fucking do it."

********

I'm taking a looooong hit, and the only thing you can hear is the sound of bubbly bong water and Midas coughing.

That is, until Charlemagne and Matt decide to scare the living shit out of us.  
They must've crept up behind us, because they both yank our tails and growl like they're gonna bite us. 

I jump and gasp, letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Midas you took this runt out to smoke?! His lungs are too small for that big bong."  
Matt chuckles.

"It's not mine."  
Midas states. I can feel my ears shaking again.

"No way. No way it belongs to that-...that showdog."

"Well this 'showdog' was arrested for peddling drugs! S-so, weed is the one I choose to use nowadays. I was forced to be a drug boy. I can't stop smoking now even if I wanted to, and I don't."  
I yelp. Even my words sound like they come from a scared puppy.

"A drug peddler? Were you broke?"  
Charlemagne asked, sitting beside me. 

"Yes. I was forced into a gang after my parents died. I was the drug delivery boy. They watched my every move so I couldn't get help from the cops. When they caught me I was so happy... "

"How were you caught?" Matt asks.

"I kept blacking out. Turns out I was killing members of the gang in my sleep."

"Uh-... wow, really?"

"Yes. They treated me so badly though. One tried to prostitute me. I blacked out. While I was unconscious I tore out his throat veins then dumped him in the lake."

"You are so cute!"  
Charlemagne chuckles and pinches my cheek.  
I hide behind Midas, who wraps an arm around me gratefully. I'm not a man stealer.

Charlemagne purses his lips.

Matt scratches the back of his head.  
"So, what strain is it?"  
He asks. I notice his eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"OG."  
I reply. My face is probably glistening too. With nervous sweat. 

Matthias grins, shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Naughty, naughty. You have uncontrolled asthma. No smoking."

I stare up at him, sheepishly tucking my tail behind my legs. "B-but-...How did you know?"

"I'm the doctor that ran all those tests while you were in a coma." Matt explains.

"I-I can't just stop smoking. I'm too stressed."  
I whimper. 

"Neither can I. But your lungs are very, very weak. Your Ni-Ox scores were abnormally high."

"I'm sorry..." I whine guiltily. 

"Hey hey hey, don't make that face at me. I have a prescription for you. You can get it in the morning."  
Matt chimes, before handing me a wax pen.  
"What flavors do you like? There's menthol wax in there."

I gasp and wag my tail excitedly. "Thank you so much Alpha!!!" I exclaim, before feeling an incredibly strange sensation, as if I was shrinking...

And now I'm a dog.  
Uh oh.

I look down and find that my hands are now paws, and my skin is covered in thick fur.

Midas gasps and clasps his hand to his mouth in shock.

Charlemagne blinks in disbelief. Matthias is nearly pissing himself, laughing.

I start to bark and howl, trying to talk. I run around in circles frantically, trying to turn back somehow. It's futile. 

Charlemagne scoops me up in his arms, then pets my head soothingly.  
"Relax, it'll go away when you sleep."

"He's adorable!" Midas exclaims. 

Matt is gasping for air between bouts of laughter.  
"His face looks like a little bowling ball!!"

Midas stood up. "Guys, we have to show Lucius."

••••••••

"I can't fucking believe it...so cute..." Lucius comments, picking me up. His embrace is comforting.  
"So soon... it's only his first day as a hound. His incisors aren't even in yet. You must be scared shitless-"

I bark to say "Yes."  
Luckily, everyone here speaks dog.

"Well, I'm happy that you found your canine form. You should rest though. By morning you'll be humanoid again, so don't worry."

I bark, jump out of his arms and trot off to my room, exhausted. I jump onto the bed and bark a "Goodnight" to Midas, who barks a similar reply.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

While we're pulling on our clothes, Midas is checking me out. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't doing the same... But I'm covert!

I must admit that he has a sexy body. Not too skinny but not too muscular. But me? I'm tiny and much smaller than him.

While I'm lost in thought, Midas Is grabbing my ass.

"M-Midas!"  
I stutter. I'm a passive guy. I wasn't just gonna be mean. By now, he has me pinned against the wall.

"Hmm, you have the nicest ass, showdog."  
Midas teases, sliding his hand up to my chest. He pinches my nipple and I gasp. I guess my nipples are my weak spot.

I turn my head to face him, and he immediately pulls me into kiss, before pressing his thigh onto my crotch and using both of his hands to tweak my nipples. It isn't too hard to turn me on, I guess, because I'm already rock solid and putty in his hands.

In my mind, there's only two ways that this can end: fellatio or sex. 

I look up at him. He's strikingly handsome with perfect hair and a pretty muscular body. He's nothing compared to an Alpha, but he's attractive nonetheless.

He pushes his hips against me and grinds, and I gasp for air like a fish out of water. He then drops me and walks into the bathroom.

"H-hey-"  
I whimper. Now I'm cold. 

"It's time for breakfast! The alphas will get mad if we aren't there."

"You're a sick, twisted bastard." I groan, walking over to my wardrobe to look for a pair of pants that can hide my boner.

"Yes but moreso I'm a slut."  
Midas announces proudly.

I pull on a pair of jeans and a thin white tee shirt. Midas struts into the hallway and I follow. When we sit down at the table, everyone seems to be looking at us.

Matt's smoking a fat blunt. I plop down in my chair beside him and tug on his shirt sleeve. 

"What do you want, squirt?"  
He growls, wisps of smoke leaking from between his teeth. 

I give him the biggest puppy eyes and pout that I can muster. He seems to get the message.

"Hey don't look at me like that. It's less effective since you smell so horny. No blunt for you."  
He wrinkles his nose, then chuckles.

My face turns bright red, and I can feel my ears get warm.  
"Y-you can smell that?!"

"Our sense of smell is uncanny. I bet Midas has something to do with this."  
Matt grunts.

Midas smirks.  
"Guilty as charged!"

"He grabbed my ass first!"  
I exclaim, hiding my face with my hand.

"That sounds like Midas, alright."  
Lucius adds, shaking his head. Midas chuckles.

"He had a boner first."  
Midas crosses his arms and grins.

"I woke up with wood. It happens to every male. I guess you wouldn't know."  
I sneer.

Midas lets out a feminine gasp.  
"Are you suggesting that I'm not masculine?!"

"I guess I am."

"Well you're one to talk! You have some pretty sensitive nipples for a man."  
He retorts.

"You were the one that wanted to touch them, aren't you?!" 

"Yeah yeah. Just remember that you almost got topped by another omega and you just submitted. Showdog."  
Midas huffs.

"Boys, stop bickering at the table." Lucius commands and I shut up. 

One of the boys drops a plate of raw mutton, lamb and veil onto the table. I smile sheepishly and stand up.

"Oh boy wouldja look at the time I'm late for class BYEEE." I try to turn to walk away, but I feel a massive force yank my whole body down and slam me into the chair. It's Matthias.

"You're not going anywhere before you eat, runt. You have another six days till classes start anyways."  
He commands.

"I don't know if I can do that!!" I whine, grabbing my tail anxiously.

"Well this is an order not an option. Do I have to feed you again?!"  
Matt asks, seething with anger. 

I don't have the balls to talk back to an Alpha. My instinct is telling me to shut up.

I turn my head and whimper, burying my face into Midas' shoulder. He pets my head comfortingly.

I feel like a baby but I'm losing it. Eating raw meat isn't in my minimalist, healthy diet.  
Matt grabs me roughly by the neck and pulls me towards himself.  
I assumed he was going to hit me, but he pulled me into an awkward hug.  
"Listen, if you don't start eating meat then you'll get really sick."

"I will... but right now it's hard. I've never had meat before. All my life, my foster parents said it was wrong to eat meat."

"I'm sorry. What do you want to eat?"

"A salad."

"Really? Is that what your instincts are telling you?"

"No but it would make me feel better. I can try to eat meat once a day for right now but... I don't want to eat it all day."

Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Then eat."  
He commanded, grabbing a piece of mutton.

I looked at the meat hanging from the bone and nearly barfed. But my stomach growled.  
I closed my eyes anxiously and opened my mouth, before sinking my teeth into it guiltily. I tore off the flesh and swallowed thickly. It took me awhile to finish eating the portion of leg that he offered me, but I did.  
So fucking tasty... fuck...

When I'm done, he rubs my head.  
"Hoosagoodboy??? Get up and put on a jacket. We're going out."


	4. The Assessment

"Me??" I ask.

"Yes. We have to hit the dispensary and the Super Barket, the dog grocery store."

"Dispensary?!" I ask enthusiastically, wagging my tail in excitement.

"Yup. I ran a drug test the night you got here and found a whole lot of weed."

"Uh, is that bad??"

Matt shakes his head.  
"No! I might have finally found someone that smokes as much as I do!"  
He grabs a leather jacket from the coatrack.

"Don't tell me we're riding a motorcycle."

"We are. "  
He grunts, throwing open the front door. I grab my bomber jacket off of the coatrack and run outside behind him.

"After you just smoked a blunt?"

"Yup."  
He straddles a Harley Night Rod and pats the seat behind him.   
"Make sure you hold on. If you fall off, I'll leave ya there."

I gulp and warily hop on behind him. I snake my arms around him and he floors it, hauling ass off of the campus. The bike flies down the road and I'm too scared to look. I'm clinging to Matt for dear life. I would say something, but my face is buried in his back. After a scary five minute ride, the bike slows to a stop. 

I lift my head up and look around. "We're alive!"

"You're such a scaredy cat."  
Matt notes, looking down at his stomach where my hands are locked around him like a vice.

"S-Sorry..." I whimper and withdraw my hands, before jumping off the bike. I look around and see nothing but a field.   
"Where are we exactly? Oh shit, did you come here to kill me?!"

Matt chuckled.  
"No. The city is invisible until you step inside."  
He explains, then takes my hand and pulls me as he walks, like a child. 

"Rigghhht, because that makes sense." I groan sarcastically. I look down at his enormous hand that seems like it swallowed my tiny one, fingers and all. He's a big guy.  
I was so busy looking at his hand that I didn't notice that we were suddenly standing in front of Hash DePOT, an enormous dispensary.   
"Uh, runt...?"

My head snapped upwards to look at him and our eyes met. I looked away and was snapped out of my trance.  
"Wow, this place is huge!" I gasp. 

"Yeah It's nice. You have that pen?" 

I nod in response.  
"Am I ever allowed to smoke weed again, though?"

"Eventually. Take a deep breath for me."  
Matt commanded. I inhaled deeply, and felt my lungs vibrate with fluid. Matt must've heard it, because his huge shepherd ear twitched.  
I coughed, feeling my chest constrict. Matt shook his head.  
"That sounds really bad. You really piss me off, y'know??"  
He groans and pinches his temples. 

"What?!" I cough again. 

"You're so stupid. Doesn't your chest hurt at all? You don't eat or drink enough either, so I can't even imagine how your body is producing all that mucus. You're not taking care of yourself, and according to your records, you've never even owned an inhaler or anything for your asthma. Plus you're too light for your species. Even an omega like you shouldn't be that thin. What the hell is your problem?!"  
Matt exclaims. I don't know what to say. I know he's right, but I've never had anyone to look after me.

"It's different for me y'know? I don't have a family, so I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I die, who or what do I have to live for?!"  
I exclaim. I bow my ears down sadly. 

"Yourself. The pack. You have us now."  
Matt grumbles. He wraps his arm around my neck protectively.  
"You'll never have to be sick again. I won't let you get sick again, not if I can prevent it."

"Why do you care, though?" I sniffle, and look up at him.

He shrugs. "I grew up on the streets too, my brother and I. Our mom was... crazy. She was a hellhound but she couldn't kill. So she took the role of a succubus. That's how we were born. See, Charles was a flaming faggot and living in the hood was hard enough. I learned to fight, but I soon realized that in order to survive you need to be smart. That's how you become an alpha. One night we were walking down the street to get home and a man hopped out of his car with a knife and charged us. He slashed Charlemagne's face and gave him those scars. I cut him to ribbons, and that's when we got caught and tried for murder. Then we came here. We made money by selling addys and xans and all the other terrible stolen drugs we could find."  
He never answered my question, though. Oh well.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't think like normal people do. I'm used to being scum and being alone. It's hard to be with others so much. I have a lot of problems-"

"I'll say."  
He rubs one of my ears comfortingly.  
"You'll get better. We'll make it happen."

I grab his sleeve and hug it tightly to my chest.   
"Thank you."

"Now come, we have to get some vape supplies."

++++++

"Let's get both indica and sativa."  
Matt hums, walking through the vape section. There's a bunch of employees on standby to help people choose what they want, but Matthias seems to repel them. They're politely helping other customers pick vape juice.

"Hey Matt, Why don't we ask the mixers what to get?"

"I know much more of them because I'm a doctor. I also work in the pharmacy here."

"You do?? Ohhhh-"

"Anyways, try this vape juice-" He holds his own pen to my mouth. I inhale and exhale the vapor before coughing a bit.  
"Okay then, I'll have to get it made a little thinner. Your lungs are sensitive so we have to be careful. So you like watermelon? Wanna try anything else?"

"Uh... wow, there's so much flavors..."

"This is a special dispensary. It's so high tech that they mix their own wax and even drops that work in normal E-boges. 

"Heh, Wow. What town are we even in?"

"Atlantis."

"But we aren't underwater-"

"Yes we are, there's a forcefield around the city. You just cant see it. It's made of magic."

"Oh... I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good. So we'll ask for watermelon sativa and what flavor for indica?"

"Umm... Matcha!"

"Okay, hold on."  
Matt filled out an order form and handed it to them along with some cash. 

"Matt, I can pay you-"

"Omegas don't pay for anything. It's a rule."

"But-"

"While they're mixing your wax, let's go to the pharmacy so I can get you some medicine."

"Wait, is there an actual pharmacy?"

"Yup, best one in Atlantis. It has medicine for every species. The store has a Dispensary, a Pharmacy, a herbal section, a juice bar, and a magical healing section. We're in the dispensary, but the pharmacy is right over there." Matt hummed, walking towards the other side of the store. I stood at the pharmacy counter and watched as he scanned a special ID card to get through a door that led to the area behind the pharmacy. He scratched his head and grabbed a bunch of weird things. I noticed him grabbing some strange things too.   
He greeted all of the pharmacists as he walked. He scanned another card to get into the controlled substance section. I watched curiously and he walked out with a few plastic bags full of stuff which he placed inside of his backpack.

"That was so sketchy. You literally just raided a pharmacy and nobody cared."

"Well they all know me and my work. I need this stuff. Besides, Atlantis law makes insurance easier to bypass. I don't need to wait for insurance to go through on medicine, since they pay doctors directly to get drugs. The drugs are all paid for by the Government, because the Government would hate for anyone to find out about Atlantis and who lives here. They have to keep us happy. So, doctors go in and get what they need."

"Wow, that's awesome. So what did you get?"

"You'll see. Let's go get the wax and then go to the hellhound market."

"Okay!" 

°°°°°°°°°°

When we finally get to the market, I'm exhausted from walking around so much.   
I stop in place and grab his sleeve. When he turns to face me, I can't breathe right; my lungs burn. I'm wheezing and panting. Matt reaches into his bag and pulls out a red inhaler. He sits me down on a dog bed. 

"This is a rescue inhaler. When I count to three, inhale as deeply as you can."

I nod, panting. I wrap my lips around the hole obediently.  
"One...Two...Three."  
I inhaled the strange substance, and Matt clapped his hand over my mouth.  
"Hold it for ten seconds." 

I rolled my eyes, then exhaled.  
"Ew. Nasty."

Matt smiled.  
"Only a few more minutes in here and I'll take you home." 

I nod.  
I stand up slowly. I wince and see purple for a few seconds.

"Ughhhhh... dizzy..."

"That's Orthostatic hypotension."

"Gezundheit!" 

Matt laughs and grabs a bag of puppy kibble before buying some dog vitamins and a bunch of Gatorade.

"A lot of animals species can drink Gatorade." 

"Doesn't Gatorade actually make you fat?? I love sugar and all, but I-"

"You're too skinny. You need the electrolytes."  
I look down at my stomach. He squints at me.  
"But you...can't see it, can you? You're only a little muscular. Thats all you have. Youlook weak, skinny and frail."

I tilt my head.  
I can't believe it took me this long to figure out why he really took me out today. He's been making a lot of eye contact, looking at me too much. He's watching me, reading me. This whole time he's been assessing me.   
What is it that he wants?! Maybe he's a psychopath who's trying to use me, or trying to make me healthy so he can eat me or something. 

I look up at him, but he's not looking at me anymore. His ears are bowed down like he's sad, but I never saw him like that. 

He seems to snap out of it and grabs some other strange luxury dog foods, and we walk up to the counter and check out. I lean against him while he pays for the groceries and grabs the bags.

000000000

It was so good to get home to my dorm. Maybe I really am too unhealthy, since I'm this exhausted. Before we step inside, I wrap my arms around Matt. To my surprise, he hugs my head to his chest. 

"Thanks for taking me to get all that stuff."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the medic, after all."  
He pets my head and walks into the dorm. I sit down on the couch and watch Matt pull out a little machine from his backpack. He plugs it into the wall and sets the rest of it up.  
"Here, this is a nebulizer. It's just vapor with Albuterol inside."  
Matt straps a strange mask onto my face, and turns on the machine. I hesitantly inhale.  
"Turn it off after vapor stops coming out."

I nod and smile.  
I feel better somehow. I guess I'm finally safe, but it feels weird.  
I fall asleep happily.


	5. The Liar

I feel someone touch my face. It's Lucius.

"You fell asleep with this on." Lucius notes, taking the mask off of my face.

"I...nnnngh..."

"You feel okay? Matt said you were sick. It seems to be true."

"I'm not sick."

"You have a fever." Lucius protests, feeling my head.   
I look down.  
"Don't worry, Matt told me everything while you were asleep. We pushed back your classes for a few more days. You have nine days now." 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry....." I sob, looking away.

"What's wrong??"

"I should've told you all that I'm so crazy. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't even been to a doctor yet. I just got to this school and I'm already being a drama queen...and-"

Lucius smiles sadly.  
"You're not crazy or dramatic. You're extremely ill. I don't know if you know this, but Matthias has an incredible IQ. I know that he's not always right, but I trust him to figure out the best way to treat you."

"What does he think is wrong with me?"

"When you were out, he took notes about you. When he got back he went to work at the ER and finished your medical reports while he was there. He forwarded the draft to me, which he can't finish until he gets the genetic reports back from you." 

"I thought doctors weren't allowed to share information with non-doctors."  
.  
"You're right. However, Atlantis is a city that transcends human law. I am the alpha, therefore, pack law states that I have access to all information about any of my subordinates. Location, social security number, passports, bank info, insurance, all medical history and everything personal. I have it all. But by laws of pack dynamics, you can kill me if I abuse my power. Atlantis law will allow it. Without charging pack members."

"I see. What did the report say?"

"Well this may sound like a lot but they're all related disorders. First off, you have ADHD, which is rather common. You seem to show signs of depression, which is like, the common cold of psychology. You seem to be anorexic as well. You seem to have high levels of paranoia, which could be social anxiety. He says that a more complex diagnosis would highlight other disorders."

"Anorexic?! Just because I don't eat meat?"

"You don't really want to protect animals, do you? Hellhound instinct is stronger than that. Is it possible that you're lying and telling us that you feel bad for the animals, when really you're scared of gaining weight from eating meat? That's what Matt said."

I looked down at my hands.   
"I-..."  
I had barely even thought about lying, I just did it. Does it matter??   
Matt saw straight through me.   
"I'm not too skinny though, so how can I be anorexic?"

"You don't have to be emaciated to stop eating because you don't see your body as satisfactory. Also, you ARE skinny. Like, bad. People who die from anorexia can't tell how skinny they actually are until it's too late. "  
Lucius sighs. He grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it up. He frowns at the sight of my stomach. I frown because he's frowning.  
"You're not supposed to see the ribcage of a pomeranian. And your stomach is nearly concave- you're pretty dehydrated as well."

There aren't any visible ribs. The only thing I can see is my fat rolls, so I yank my shirt down.  
"I don't-... Whatever. I'm not that skinny."

"This isn't a joke, Richie. This is a deadly disease. You're already getting weaker. Not eating the food here is making it worse."

I groan and roll my eyes. "I'm okay."

"You'll need our help to get better. From now on you'll be taking any orders that me or alpha Matt give you. You'll be eating however much we want you to, and you're not leaving the table until you're done. You also wont be able to go to the bathroom alone until one hour after eating any meal. You'll take any medicine we give you, and no medicines that isn't approved by Matt. That includes advil and other common medicine. "  
Lucius demanded strictly, crossing his arms.

"Really? I'm scared."  
I whine and stand up, and dizzily stumble forward onto Lucius, who catches me and lifts me back up.

"Everything will be fine. Plenty of domestic dogs have eating disorders. Adande was bulimic for awhile, and Midas only ate Beggin' Strips for a week thinking it would help him detox."

"I feel like I'm being dramatic. I wish nobody noticed, frankly."

"We're all crazy in here. Don't stress okay? Just get better first. Everyone will be home soon. We wont tell them about any of this. That's up to you."

I nod and drag myself into the kitchen. Lucius hands me a red Gatorade in one of those tall bottles with a mouthpiece. My favorite. Even though there's too much sugar, and I'm gonna gain weight. Whatever, I guess.

Lucius smiles. "I'll take you up to bed. You need to eat so Matt got you some kibble. You should like it."

"Okay."  
I comply, and Lucius gets me a small bag of kibble and then picks me up effortlessly. This man is a monster.

He walks upstairs to my room before placing me on the bed and laying a thin blanket on top of me.   
"No blankets. You have a fever from dehydration, so you can't get hot."

I nod.  
Lucius ruffles my hair, then leaves. I pass out.  
+++++

I've just woken up.  
My mouth hurts so bad that I can't feel the slightly more forgiving ache in all of my joints. My mouth is dry, so I chug down big gulps of Gatorade. According to the clock, it's 7:13. Time for dinner. I jump out of bed and dizzily waddle over to the stairs before I cautiously walk down.  
I sit at the table with everyone else. I feel bad for being late.

"S-sorry-" I whine and lower my ears.

"No, it's fine. You were still asleep when I went to check on you so I turned off your alarm." Lucius states. 

Matthias was next to me.   
"Hey squirt. I got you some medicine, okay? If you feel sick, let me know right away. "  
He sounds a bit sad. He drops a few pills in my hand. "Zirtec and Prozac for now."

I nod. I have no idea what they are.  
"Wait a minute, are you trying to drug me? Am I gonna die??"  
I asked, paranoid. This guy is 17 and giving me medicine that may or may not be dangerous.

Midas takes the pills and examines them.  
"No, those are real. They're harmless, and small in dosage. Don't worry. But...why Prozac?"

There's silence.  
I shrug and pop them into my mouth, and drink some water to swallow them. Matt is holding a rib from some sort of animal. This time around, I'm the one who's getting the puppy eyes from Matthias.

I grab the rib and take a bite of it. Matt seems to cheer up a bit once I tear all the flesh from the bone.

Then the mouth pain hit again.  
I nearly pass out when I feel my incisors double in length... It hurts like a bitch for about a minute, but the pain quickly vanishes. Nobody notices.

Matt puts another rib on my plate and fills my bowl with water. I lap at it, before grabbing the rib. My new teeth easily rip the flesh off of the bone and by then, all that eating has exhausted me. 

I look up at Matt before coughing a few times into my sleeve; eating too fast caused my asthma to act up.

Matt looked pleased, though.

I guess it really is time for a change in my diet, but only so I can see Matt wag his tail again.


	6. Matchmaker

It's been a whole week since I got here. My stomach doesn't hurt as much and my skin isn't dry anymore. When I stand up, I'm not as dizzy. 

Every day I take medicine in the morning to help me focus because of my ADHD and I take allergy medicine and depression a at night. 

I don't feel so much pain in my chest now either.  
Everything seems... better. Every night I eat a whole t-bone steak and kibble during the day, even though I don't want to.

Matt says that my issues are normal since I was an orphan with ADHD that grew up the way I did. I always wondered why I had a short attention span.

Midas figured out quickly that I was struggling. He helped me too. 

The truth is... I'm only letting them do this because Matt is so gorgeous. I'm obsessed.  
God, he's beautiful. When I eat or take my medicine, he smiles at me!   
He's so, so handsome. Every time he hugs me my heart skips. 

But when he isn't treating me, he's cold and rude. His pity for me makes him kinder.

The problem is that he takes care of me like a little brother. On top of that, he doesn't seem queer. I could have anyone in this house, and I choose the straight asshole.

Well, he acts like an asshole sometimes. But he's really nice when he takes care of me. If I even try to disobey him he gives me a brick-titty cold stare that urges me to comply, or else.

He has these strange golden freckles that give off a metallic glimmer in the sunlight. His eyes are golden too and they're hypnotic. 

He's scarily manipulative and gets everything he wants. He's really fit to be an Alpha. Wise, Strong and powerful. I guess that's what makes an Alpha so attractive. He IS a German Shepherd after all.

When we go out, his power radiates.

Just the other day we were at the grocery store and a man bumped into Midas. Midas apologized but the dude kept going on and yelling, like "You omegas are all the total bozos. Watch it kid!"

This man was another alpha. He was a huge bald guy. Matt stepped to the man, stared him dead in the eye and growled, his ears flattening. The other alpha must've tried to to run away, because Matt stepped on his foot to hold him in place and backhanded him.

Midas laughed and I gasped as the man collapsed on the floor. Matt sneered at the man as he towered over him. He spit on the guy's head and held our hands protectively as we walked out.

I quickly learned that this kind of beating was normal for alphas. It's a display of dominance.

But Matthias can be a really funny guy when you get to know him. Like a German Shepherd, he has a soft side that he hides. I think he's secretly very playful. I want to play with him.

Ugh, not to mention he has the body of a god. The other day he walked out of his room in gym shorts. He has pierced nipples, golden freckles all over and rippling muscles. His skin is beautiful and smooth. He has neat dreads in his hair that he decks with golden cuffs and crystal beads. 

If he were  
to like anyone, it'd be Midas. Midas is muscular, pretty and has the perfect skin.   
Me? I'm just a cuban twink who's terribly skinny and nowhere near as muscular as Midas. 

I need more muscle.  
I'm going to go work out right now. 

It's five o' clock, and everybody's in their rooms.

I throw on my gym shorts and sneak downstairs to the weight room in the basement. 

My legs aren't too bad, and my butt is okay too. I suppose I used to be muscular until I got so skinny, but I'll do anything to look better.

Maybe I have vanity issues, but that's not really a problem. 

I once heard that the more it hurts while you work out, the more muscle you'll build up. If you don't truly push yourself, you'll only burn fat.  
My older brother Byron used to take me to the gym. He taught me how to use all of this stuff. He left me one day. He said he was going to California a few years ago to finish some business.

He was buff; I bet he's an alpha. Does he know that he's part dog?

I look up at the pull up bar. I'm short.   
I jump up and grab it, and start lifting my knees up to my chest. I do some pullups too, then drop down and grab some dumbbells.

I was doing curls when I heard someone clear his throat.  
I turn around and see Charlemagne.

"You know Matthias said you can't do physical activity yet, right?"

"I want to be stronger."

"Or do you want to be more handsome?"  
Charlemagne asks.  
"Omegas shouldn't want to be strong."

"I'm tired of people telling me how to feel. I'll do what I want."

"And if Matthias finds out?"

I shoot Charlemagne a glare.  
"He wont."

"If I wasn't such a nice guy, I'd tell on you. I mean, I should. After all, you stole my brother."

"Excuse me??"

"Jesus, it's 'Richie' this and 'Richie' that. He's infatuated."  
Charlemagne rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He's strangely buff for a Beta, and he has a feminine voice. He acts and sounds like one of the guys from Rupaul's Drag Race, without looking like a woman. He has an androgynous personality, but a masculine figure. 

"Infatuated you say?" I ask, flicking my tail.

"Yeah. He's being weird. He hasn't been paying much attention to me at all. He's my little brother..."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, but he deserves to spend time with whomever he wants to."

"I know. I'm just lonely. And the guy I like would never love me."

"Who is it?"

"I can't say."

"I know someone that likes you."

"REALLY?! Who?!"

I smirk.  
"You promise not to tell anyone that I'm working out?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Midas wants you."

Charlemagne squealed and jumped up, wagging his tail. 

"NO WAYYYY!"  
He screeches.  
"I have to ask him out or something."

"Take him to Lush. Or Ulta. Or Sephora. He wants Jeffree Star highlighter."

Charlemagne grins.  
"I hope you're right. Someday soon we'll go together-"  
You're welcome, Midas.


	7. Tease

I checked my watch at 6:55, and ran upstairs from the weight room in a hurry. My arms were dead, and my abs were on fire.

I sit down at the table hastily and smile at the others. Matt sits down beside me. I grab a steak with my bare hands and bite it, then jerk my head back and rip off a huge chunk of meat. 

Thanks to my new sharp teeth, I can easily tear through the flesh and tendons. I tear into the rest of the steak with abandon, definitely getting blood on my face. But Midas has blood on his cheeks, and there's a bit of red juice dripping off of Lucius' chin too.

I notice Midas grab his 3rd steak. He's so muscular, and not fat at all. 

If he can do it, so can I!  
Besides, my stomach is still growling. Usually I only stop when I think I've had enough. This time I'm going to eat until I'm full.

I snatch another steak and rip all of the tendons off of the thing. This isn't normal store-bought meat. It's hunted and killed, and sold on the same day of its death only at the Barket. Their blood, tendons, veins and capillaries. We slurp it up like Spaghetti.

Before I know it, I'm already done with my second steak. 

Matt wags his tail. "Good steak?"

I nod. He wipes the blood off of my chin. 

"It's good to see you eat so much." He ruffles my hair, and recoils. 

I giggle sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I'm sweaty."

"Sweaty... That's a good sign. You're not severely dehydrated anymore."  
Matt hums.  
"But wait, why are you sweaty? You were supposed to be in bed all day. "

"Uhh... too many blankets???"

"You wouldn't be sweating from your scalp if that was the case. So what were you doing?"

"I plead the fifth." I hum, and lap at the water in my bowl.

"Hmm, okay." Matt rolls his eyes.  
"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I just... Went downstairs and sniffed the weight room?"

My eyes widen.  
"Okay, fine. You caught me. I was working out. But I have the right to work out. I feel fine. "

"It's dangerous, you know. Once you recover you can-"

"You aren't my dad, so stop being so protective." 

"You'll get sick again. "

Lucius cocks an eyebrow.  
"Matt is right. You should obey your alphas. But dogs should be getting exercise. Let's call Cheryl to fit him for an AuraSuit."

Matt slaps his forehead.  
"Why didn't I think of that?"

"What?!"

"Cheryl will explain it. We'll have her come here tomorrow. "  
\--------------------

It was almost time for bed, but I'm up playing my acoustic guitar.

Matthias happens to stumble in while I'm playing. I turn bright red.

"I had no idea you played the guitar!" He exclaims.  
"I bet you're really good."

"T-thanks..." I mutter. 

"Listen, we're having a house party over here next weekend. You need to really eat this week if you plan on going. I'll let you smoke if you can get your Ni-Ox scores down. "

"Really?? Okay!"

"Three to five meals a day, having at least three meals where you eat as much you did at dinner today. Can you step on this scale for me?" Matt asked, grabbing a scale from the bathroom.

I step on it hesitantly. Matt grins.   
"You went from 105 to 116 pounds in a week! Incredible!"

I groaned. My body looks bigger. Matt hugs me, and I forget about my body.

While he's hugging me, I feel his hands slip under my shirt. 

His huge hands slide up my sides, and he runs them over my chest.   
His thumbs stop at my nipples.

Holy shit it's happening!!!  
This is not a drill, this is not a drill!  
Unless he wants to drill into my ass, go ahead! 

...you didn't hear that.

My mouth is opening and closing like a fish.  
I don't know what to say, but my tail is wagging involuntarily and I can't hold it down.

Matt smirks and cruelly flicks my nipples. I gasp and yelp.

He moves his hands down to my ribcage.  
"It feels much softer here. That's good!"

I blush. "That sounds lewd."

He smiles and ruffles my hair.  
"You're doing very well. I'm proud of you!"

He walks out and I'm left here wondering what the fuck just happened.


	8. The Fight

Today the air is thick.   
Thick with sexual tension.

Matt looks better than usual. He smells better than usual.

The smells around me have been amplified. The smell of the raw meat on the table is making my mouth water.

I'm changing again. This time, it's my nose.

I turn to Matt.  
"I can smell everything. I feel like my nose is getting better every minute today."

"That's great! Soon you'll be able to distinguish us by scent. You'll also be able to smell pheromones."

"Ph-Pheromones?"  
I ask.

"Yup. It's awful." Midas groans. "You can smell it every time an alpha or beta gets horny. If you smell too much of it, you could go into heat. You go into heat cyclically once a year, otherwise."

"HEAT?!"

"Yes. All hellhounds have a point in the year when they are most sexually active, as do most canines. For an omega, it is a heat. For an alpha, it is a rut. Depending on the status of a beta, it can be either. During a rut or heat, a hound will feel an insatiable desire to fornicate. Even jacking off wont fix it."  
Matt hums, eating his lamb chop.

My mouth went slack-jawed.

"WHAT?! B-but I already feel the insatiable desire to fornicate!!"  
I exclaim, slamming my fist on the table.  
"My balls will fall off!"

The entire pack laughed at me.

Matt places a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay, I'll be here to help you feel better."  
He coos with a wink.  
I look up at him and blush bright red.

"R-really?? You'd do that??"  
I ask with big Bambi eyes.

Matt smirks and makes evil eyes at me.  
"Of course. All I need to do is prescribe some hormone suppressants."  
My eyes widen and my face turns an even darker shade of cherry.  
"HA! You should see the look on your face."

Two can play at this game.  
I bow my head and bury my face in my hands. I sob and lower my ears, as if I was weeping.

"H-hey Rich, I-I didn't mean to make you cry! S-stop crying!! I can help you through your heat other ways too-"

I jerk my head up and grin at Matt.  
"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON Y- wait, what??"

Matt smiles.   
"I guess we're even."

I shove a piece of lamb in my mouth and cross my arms.

"I guethh we arehh."  
+++++++++++

A tall, buff woman with dark mahogany hair is taking my measurements with a tape measurer. Her name is Cheryl, and I'm pretty sure she's banging Lucius. I feel like a dog at the groomer.

Matt, Lucius and Charlemagne were watching and laughing as she poked and prodded me.

"Okay, all done! That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
She asked, patting my head.

"How old did you say you were again?"

"I gave up counting after 10,000 years."

"I've seen so much freaky shit this month that I'll buy it. Can you explain to me what I'm being fitted for?"

"It's an extremely high-tech suit if armor that's capable of protecting you from bullets, stab wounds and other ailments. The suit itself is fueled by your aura. As long as you are still alive, it will still function. Your aura is the color that radiates off of you. All colors are made of light. The suit takes that light and harnesses its power like a solar panel. For people with special conditions, you can add attachments. I have an asthma attachment that can keep your airways open during battle."

"Looks like I don't need Matt anymore!"  
I joked.

Matt almost dropped his blunt.  
"Oh, That's cold."

"Just kidding!"  
I wink at him and he rolls his eyes. I turn to Cheryl.  
"So how much do I have to pay for the suit?"  
I ask, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket.

"You're so adorable. Omegas never pay for something if there's an alpha around. It's the rules."  
Cheryl giggles.

"Don't worry about it Rich, I'll pay for it-"   
Matt whips out his checkbook but I step in front of him.

"They're not walking banks! Besides, it's not like I'm dating either of them."

"Not yet."  
Lucius smirks and pulls ten Bens out of his wallet. Matt growls and puts his blunt out on Lucius' shoulder.

Uh Oh.   
I smell a dominance display.

Lucius growls for a few seconds and flattens his ears to signal a warning. He then whips around, his eyes a sea of black. Matthias dodges a punch and kicks Lucius in the side, but Lucius is unaffected.

It's a genius vs. a brute. 

Matt is guessing Lucius' attacks and waiting for a chance to strike.

"Come on Matthias, that isn't how an alpha should fight."

"You're one to talk! A real punch should look LIKE THIS!" Matt exclaimed as he punches Lucius right in the nose with precision.   
Lucius, bloody, turns his head against Matt's fist, which is still planted against his nose. 

While they rolled around on the floor, I wrote a check for a thousand bucks and handed it to Cheryl, who smiles and hugs me before walking out.

They're wrestling on the floor, biting and growling. 

I sit on the floor and whimper, burying my face in my hands.  
I cry. Like, tears and all.  
I weep loud enough for them to freeze in place, recoil from one another and rush to my aid.

Bingo.

"Please stop fighting!" I sob, hugging both of their arms. 

Matt smiles softly. "Lucius promises not to be a big fat meanie anymore."

Lucius snarls.   
"YOU STARTED IT!"

Matt grimaces. "No, you were being an asshole first!"

I sob louder.  
They shut up.   
With red cheeks, droopy ears and tears falling from my chin, I bark a shaky command to them.  
"Both of you, say you're sorry."

Matt sighs. "I'm sorry for putting my blunt out on you, Lucius."

Lucius rolls his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for trying to flex in front of your boyfriend."

Matt growls under his breath.  
"Watch it."

I smile and wipe my tears.  
"Now hug!"

They hug each other hesitantly, and I join in.  
I feel powerful.


	9. Smells Like Teen Angst

"Where did Cheryl go? She took my money, right?" Lucius asks as I force him and Matt to sit down on the couch.

"No, She took mine."  
I hum, wetting a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide and using it to clean Lucius' cuts.  
I point to a gash on Lucius' shoulder.  
"That needs stitches."

"I'm not allowed to. Lucius wont let me. see, healing another alpha's wounds after an a dominance display is a sign of victory. But you insist that this is a tie."  
Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather bleed out."   
Lucius growls.

"Fine. I'll do it."  
I snort and pull a suture kit out of my first aid bag.

Matt's eyes widen.  
"Richie, don't hurt yourself! Where did you even get that?!"

"I was an ocean lifeguard. We had extensive training in first aid. I'm certified for this sorta thing."  
I roll my eyes and clean the wound before stitching it up neatly and swiftly. It only took a few minutes.

Matt wags his tail upon examining my work.  
"Oh medic, I can't breath! I need mouth to mouth!"

I grab the bandages out of my first aid bag, and put them on Lucius' face with triple ointment.  
"All better Lucius!"

Matt is chuckling because all of the bandaids on Lucius are Paw Patrol themed.

I move onto Matt, and Lucius goes back up to his room to play sudoku.

Now that Matt is lowkey flirting with me, the situation is... strange.  
Especially because I smell something sweet coming from Matt. 

I sniff the air, and I follow the smell to Matt's chest. I don't even realize what I'm doing until I'm straddling Matt and pressing my nose against his collarbone, as he pants and seems to have his eyes screwed shut. I shriek and scramble to get off of him.

"I'M SO SORRY MATT I have no idea what just happened to me, I cant remember even moving-"  
My face is hot. 

Matt is smirking evilly again.  
"What, do I smell good or som'n?"  
He puts his hands behind his head. He's hard, and clearly isn't doing anything to cover it

I avert my gaze from his crotch, then look up at his chest, which is only visible because I unbuttoned his shirt.  
"I-I uh-..."  
I had no idea what to do, so I pried my eyes away from him and grabbed another cotton ball with the peroxide.  
"L-Let's clean you up."  
I move close to him, and start cleaning his cuts.

His scent is suffocating me. I'm way too close to him, and I feel my eyes droop involuntarily as I clean the blood from his skin. I feel like I just hit a bong packed with Northern Lights, except much hornier. 

The urge to touch him is coming back, so I hastily slap on his bandages and smile sheepishly.  
"All done!"  
I back away from him, panting. 

"You okay Rich? You look a bit flushed."  
Matt states the obvious and I'm sitting on the edge of the couch having an intense war of instinct vs. logic.

Think, Richie. Has logic gotten you anywhere so far? Logic told you to stop eating and you got sick. Logic told you to lie. Your logic is faulty. 

Instinct made you healthy again. Instinct told you to break up that fight so you could protect him. Let instinct do its thing. 

But Matt said that logic will help you succeed.   
Matt said that logic is what made him into an alpha.

But I'm an omega! So I shouldn't care about logic. Instinct is the only reason that I listened to him anyways!

My instinct is winning, and I feel myself crawl onto Matt's lap. Luckily and to my surprise, my instinct isn't telling me to mate. Yet.

It's saying Mine, Mine, Mine. Like a baby.  
This is MY alpha.  
He belongs to ME.  
This is MY property.  
Everyone has to know that this alpha is my alpha.   
Nobody can have this alpha but me.  
Nobody.

I come to realize that I'm rolling myself against Matt. 

He doesn't seem to be objecting. I'm not even doing anything that sexual, except rubbing my chest against him.

Okay, that's still pretty gay. 

When I snap out of it again, I know I have to run away or else I'll wind up tarnishing my "Good Boy" name, so I scurry up to my room after being sure to drench my alpha in my scent.


	10. GymNasty

Matt doesn't smell like Matt at dinner. He smells like me. Everyone notices.

I'm utterly mortified and lose my appetite.

My alpha wont have that, though. 

"Come on Rich, eat! You've been doing so well!"

I whisper in his ear.   
"They know! They know that I rubbed myself all over you like a crackhead lunatic!"

Matt chuckled. "Well, yeah, but that's okay!"

"No, it isn't okay! I'm so embarrassed. I don't even know why I did that..."

Matt grabs a rib, opens my mouth and slides it in. 

"You look good with something long in your mouth."

I roll my eyes and slowly chew on the meat.  
Matt wraps an arm around me and I shrug it off.  
I don't know what's going on with us. Does he like me, or is this all a sick joke?!

There is silence.  
Lucius clears his throat.  
"Richie, we all know that you scented Matt. It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed. Midas had cum in his hair yesterday."

"Guilty as charged."  
Midas smirks, and Charlemagne is red now, too.

"I didn't try to. He was the one who smelled good first."  
I huff. 

"Well, yeah, that's how it works. Like I said, it's okay. Hellhounds are sexual creatures. We can't help it, and it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. When we omegas want something, we get it. Omega pride!"  
Midas exclaims.

"Matt has a notoriously strong scent. One time, during a rut, hounds from the girl campus come over to find out who the scent is coming from. He isn't the type that usually gets easily aroused though."  
Charles comments.

"Guys, I'm right here. Stop talking about me like that. Of course I get horny, I'm a guy, I just dont feel like fucking anyone."  
Matt rolled his eyes.

"B-b-but... does that mean you don't have sex?" 

"Jesus no, I'd rather die than be abstinent."

"Then...? I don't get it..."

Matt blushes and shuts his mouth.  
"Neither do I. I-I don't know... Am I gay?"

I shrug.  
"You might not be straight but you could be bisexual or pan too. Who knows, but don't worry about it. Just follow your instinct."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you. An omega telling an alpha to follow his instincts..."

+++++++++

After lunch, I had been packing my duffel bag for school. 

This prestigious school offers special job training courses that can actually certify students for the actual job. Since this massive campus includes an elementary school, middle school, high school and a college, classes here are strange. You can take anything as a class. For me, I have dance, martial arts/combat skills, theater, choir, orchestra, marine biology, geometry, and and an English writing class. It's an eight-period day.

Lucius pointlessly knocks on my door as he walks in.

"Hey Richie, have everything you need for school tomorrow? Do you know where the classes are?"  
He asks, sitting down beside me on my bed.

I nod. "I'm so excited! I have no idea how my classes are supposed to prepare me for the future, though."

"You're only a first-year. Combat skills is the only class that will really teach you anything about being a hound. See, we have to work for our right to stay in our favorite classes. Everyone at this school has a supernatural talent; everyone has a job. The leviathans and mermaids clean the ocean and work on ecological conservation. The forest nymphs plant trees. Succubi and Incubi are sex workers, and take pride in it. Witches make medicine. Werewolves or hellhounds are responsible for hunting and assassinations. We also can be policemen or soldiers."

"I see. Then why is Matthias a doctor?"

"He's a genius. Besides, every species needs a specialist."

"Ah, that's right... so, how exactly do we work?"

"We kill people. We are allowed to kill people that the government sends us after. Druglords, gang bosses, serial killers, traitors, pedophiles, rapists... and we sometimes get sent out as vigilantes in the big cities. We all go; the entire team. There are a few other teams of predator species on this campus that have the same kind of job. The government pays for our house as long as we do our jobs well."

"Oh...That sounds cool! I really don't think I can kill though. "

"Well, either way you'll be helping us. We wont make you fight but you have to earn your share somehow."

"Uh... well, I can shoot a gun well! I'm a very small dog so I don't know if I'll be that helpful. I'll try my best!"

Lucius pats my head.  
"Matthias will protect you in battle. He's a very big shepherd."

"Well, can't other people protect me too?"

"Not really, since you marked him with your scent. If you ask, then sure. But to scent someone is to claim them."

"I really didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't help myself!!"

"Yeah... In all honesty, he's a mystery. I've never seen him get close to anyone except Charlemagne and I."

"I'm so confused though. Does he even like me??"

"Only time can tell. "

++++++++++++

It's morning. The birds are chirping, and the breakfast table is silent save for the munching of all of the hounds. I'm dressed in my uniform, and my duffle bag is full of gym clothes, notebooks and pencils. 

Midas smiles at me.  
"Are you excited for your first day?"

I nod enthusiastically.  
"We have dance together first period, right?"

"Yeah. It's really fun!"

I'm eating a raw filet of salmon.  
"I can't wait!" 

Midas finishes his food and stands up. We wash out hands then pull on our jackets and wave to the boys, who still have time to eat since their classes come later.

We walk outside and make our way up a trail to the educational building area. We walk into a 15-story gym, with sections for every physical class you can imagine. 

It's an elevator ride up to the 14th floor, where a bunch of dudes in skintight clothing are stretching. 

A man with strange markings on his face whips his head around. He has long, cyan hair and strange markings on his face. He's tall and thin.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Is this the little guy you were talking about, Midas?!"

Midas nods. "Richie, this is Yuki sensei. I know him from the Japanese club."

I wag my tail. "Nice to meet you, Yuki sensei!"

"Welcome to my studio. We have a few rules: You have to drink a whole bottle of water in my class every day. You can't be a jerk, and you can't get in fights. You have to stretch every day! Midas will show you how to stretch. You boys get to it!"  
Midas nods, we toss our bags aside and get to work.

//////////

It's time for our next class.

Midas visit the locker room. I open my gym locker for the first time to find a box at the bottom of the locker. It says my name on it, so I peek inside and and there's pink diamond. there's a note inside too. 

/This is your new custom AuraSuit! Try it out today and call me if there's any problems. Swallow the diamond, and the suit will do the rest. If you want to put it on, just tell the suit that you want to wear it. Love, Cheryl./

I turn to Midas who nods, as if I really am supposed to swallow it. I shrug and swallow it with some water, hesitantly.  
When I turn to Midas, he's wearing a black suit now with a power icon in the center of his chest and strange purple markings.   
I look down, and say: "Hey Mr. suit... I want to wear you now."

Suddenly I feel something grab me, but from all directions. Just like that, the feeling vanishes. When I look in the mirror, I have the same suit as Midas, but the markings on my suit are pink.

"Nice suit! It looks good on you! You really look a lot less skinny now!"

I furrow my eyebrows at Midas.  
"I do?"

"I mean it in a good way. Weren't you working out for the past few days too?"

I nod.  
"I want to be muscular."

"You'll get there soon."

Midas and I luckily also have Martial arts together. This teacher is much different than Yuki Sensei.

When we walk into the gym, everyone is wearing armor, but it varies between the species.

We sit down in a circle around the teacher, who is extremely buff. His name is Mr. Baumann.

"Looks like we have a new student today."  
He grins and stands up.  
"Let's see what you can do, kid. Come here."

I stand up and swallow thickly.  
I know that I'm too small to beat him in a sparring match.  
"I don't know how to fight yet, Mr. Baumann. "

"It's part of human instinct to know how to attack an opponent. I only teach you skills to enhance your ability. Don't be afraid to hurt me. We'll start now."  
He lowers himself into a slightly crouching position

There's a circle of monsters looking at me. But charging at this man is a bad idea.  
I clear my head and start over.  
My instinct is telling me to submit to this alpha. So this time, I need to use logic.

I thought about Matt, and the way he fought as this huge teacher charged at me. I duck as he punches at me. 

I'm small and this guy is too big.   
I need to think like he would.   
On his next punch, I notice that he has to bend his torso. I'm THAT short. I let his next punch hit me as I use the opening to kick him hard in the solar plexus.  
That punch probably hurt me a lot more than my kick hurt him.

I flew backwards from the punch, and caught myself by doing a back handspring. 

I spit the blood out of my mouth. This man may be a martial arts master, but I'm bred to kill. I was in a gang.

He comes at me again, and I notice how close he has to get to catch me. I try to dodge a punch, but it landed on my cheek and knocked me onto the floor. He Lifts me up my the neck and I can't kick his body with my tiny legs or arms. I'm panicking and I can't breathe, so I clear my head again.

It doesn't matter if you pass out. You'll be okay.  
Think, if your kicks aren't strong enough to get though his armor from this far away...

I kick him from the bottom of his chin, and he drops me. 

My throat is bruised now. I'm glad I have flexible legs, or else I would've just fainted.

The teacher grabs his head.   
He spits out a bit of blood, then passes out on the floor. I must've kicked him pretty hard.

I'm crying now, and I jump into Midas' arms. He rubs my back soothingly.

"You did it Richie! He usually knocks people out on their first try. Not too many people can defeat him."

"I was so scared. Is he okay??" 

"Probably a concussion. But it's okay, he can regenerate."

The class is clapping for me, and the teacher gets up again and looks totally fine. I'm not trying to go near that guy again.

"Excellent work, Mr. Montejo! I didn't expect you to get back up from those punches. You're so small-"

"Well... I used to be beaten a lot. I was a thug!"  
I exclaim, wagging my tail.

The man patted my head. "Aww, I'm sure you were a great thug. Are you a gymnast?"

"Nope."

"Well, I think you oughta try out for the team after school today on the fifth floor. You did some fancy moves back there."

"Okay, I'll check it out!"  
\--------------------------

The rest of my day was a blur of introductions and teachers and physical activity.

Now I'm standing in front of three guys with clipboards, who look pretty scary. 

One tall boy with black hair is chewing his bubble gum way too loudly. Another brunette is smoking a cigarette. The third is a huge blonde.

The blond clicks his tongue.

"Let's see some tumbling. Start with a handstand."

I crouch down onto the floor and push myself up into a handstand. Midas is watching. He told me to throw my hands in the air and flick my wrists out afterwards, so I do it. He smiles.

"Okay, weird setup but not bad I guess. Now let's see a running roundoff."

I take a few steps and hurdle into a roundoff, doing the arm thing again.

"Good. Let's see a toe touch."

"Uh, what's that?"  
I ask.

The guy with black hair laughs.  
"Tell me you're joking. If you can't do a toe touch, you're useless to us."

"Well if you're gonna be like that, I'll just look it up."  
I whip out my phone and google it. I have no idea what the fuck it is, but the Youtube video I find isn't hard to replicate.

I clasp my hands together, throw them up in the air, then swing them forward and snap them up with my hips as I jump into a straddle. 

The guy with black hair shuts his mouth. Thank goodness I can't hear him chewing anymore.

The blonde shakes his head, bewildered and taps his chin. 

"Back handspring, then a toe touch."

I remember a back handspring. I jump backwards onto my hands, snap my hips down, stand up and do another toe touch.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to do anything on the bars yet... so let's stick to tumbling. Do a bunch of back handsprings. As many as you can do, and that will be all."

I nod and do about ten, before clumsily slapping my whole body into the wall on the other side of the gym. 

I hear the blonde laugh. He runs over to me and helps me up, as I'm giggling.

"I think you'd make a great addition to the team, Montejo. You're very flexible."

"Am I?" I ask. "I only did gymnastics as a little kid, really. "

"I'm the team captain, Bruce. If you do extra training with me at the gym in town, I bet you'll be able to catch up quickly. You made it on the team."

"Really??" I wag my tail and hug him. This guy... I give him a sniff. "You must be an alpha-"

"I am. I'm a werewolf."  
He chuckles and pats me on the head.   
"Well, I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Montejo."

Midas and I leave. 

"He was thirstyyyy!"  
Midas exclaims.  
"I bet he likes you."

"Yeah, he was pretty cool. He said he would personally train me."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Matt is gonna lose it! You with another alpha, at a gym, alone. Matt will kill him."

"He can suck it, I want to be a gymnast."


	11. Fuck You, Twilight

At dinner, Matt looks upset when I walk downstairs.

"Where are those bruises from??"  
He asks, touching my neck lightly. I guess I look a little beaten up.

"Mr. Baumann. He tried to choke me."

"I hate that bastard. Did you black out for a long time??"

"Nope! I kicked him in the chin and he got knocked out. I think I gave him a percussion."

"Concussion?"

"Yeah, that."

The whole table looked shocked.  
"You gave Mr. Baumann a concussion?! YOU?!"  
Lucius asks, ashing his cigarette. I nod.

"It wasn't hard."

Matt rubbed my head proudly.  
"HOOSAGOODBOY??? You're a good boy!!"

////////////////

If there was sexual tension before, there's even more now.

"Matt, can you take me out to the hound athletics place??"

"Gladly. Don't you have gym clothes already??"

"W-well... I didn't want to tell you this, but I tried out for the cheer and gymnastic squad. I made it on."

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!!! But I really wanted to do it."

"Well, let's go then. I guess I can't control you. Do what you want. I had no idea you were a gymnast."

"I taught myself the complex stuff after my parents died. When they were alive they took me to gymnastic classes. "

"Well, If it makes you happy, that's what matters."

///////////

I walked out of the dressing room with short cheer shorts on.   
"How about these?"  
I ask. Matt taps his chin. We walks behind me, and I smell his pheromones for a second.  
"Approved."

I nod and walk back into the dressing room. I try on a leotard that's sparkly and has a mesh back.

Matt slowly nods in approval. I feel like I smell his pheromones again, just a little bit. 

I blush and walk back into the dressing room. next I try on some gymnast pants.

Matt gasps.  
"Those are so cute... like footie pajamas!"

I giggle and walk out again with my clothes on.

"Okay, that's all I need."

Matt and I walk up to the checkout counter. I pull my wallet out of my pocket.  
Matt snatches it out of my hands and puts it in his pocket.

He hands the lady some cash and I frown. 

"Why can't I pay for anything??"  
I'm triggered.

"Because you're an omega."

"B-B-But-...why??"

"B-B-Because I said so."  
Matt rubs my head. I cross my arms.

"Silly boy, we won't take an omega's money."  
The clerk hummed.  
"That's the rules!"

\------------

It's been a long week.   
It's Thursday today. Tomorrow is a party at the house, and I'm excited. Bruce says that he's coming to it. But I don't care about him, I want to be with Matthias.

I just got home from the gym. Bruce walked me home, and when I walked into the house, Matt was waiting at the door.

"So, who's that guy?"  
He growls. He's staring me in the eye; right into my soul.

"The gymnastic team captain! He trains me."

Matt growls deeper, and now I'm mildly aroused.

"He's an alpha. All alphas are dangerous."

"But you're not dangerous!"

"I am very dangerous. A werewolf is powerful on the night of a full moon. He's very big. If he were to go apeshit one day, you could get really hurt. Be careful, and don't ever go near him on the night of a full moon."  
Matt warns me. I give him a hug. He isn't being obsessive. He's always looking out for me. 

"I'll be careful."

He wraps his arms around me. He's big and warm, and so gentle with me. I could fall asleep with him holding me. I want to.

My alpha...


	12. The Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: SEXUAL ASSAULT TRIGGER WARNING))
> 
> ((A/N. NOTE that not everything Richie tells you about the party is entirely truthful...))

I wish Matt liked me the way I like him.  
I have the hugest, most heart-aching crush on him. I just can't help it. 

He treats me like a baby. I can get used to that, but... He doesn't seem to like me like that.

I want to smell his pheromones again.  
Today at breakfast, he was feeding me again. I like to be pampered. But I want to see him in another light. 

He says I'm cute and handsome but how can I take that seriously? We're caught in some mock-flirty friendship and my heart seriously hurts. And damn it, my dick hurts too.

Constantly teasing me but also, constantly spoiling me rotten. Little does he know, I want him so, so badly. 

It's killing me. I can't stop thinking about him! 

I wonder what would happen if I dance with Bruce at the party tonight. Bruce is sexy too. I bet he can dance really well.  
Let's see if Matt gets jealous.

Now it's seven o' clock, and I'm done with practice. I walk inside to find the boys laying out stacks of plastic red Solo cups and big packs of beer and booze. They moved the furniture out of the way too. This obviously isn't their first rodeo.

Lucius has a cigar hanging from his mouth.  
"Hey Lucius, where's Matt?"

"He's working overtime, he'll be home like, an hour into the party."

Perfect. I want to see what he does when he sees me and Bruce.

\-----------------

Now it's eight thirty, and people are finally here. Midas set up some fancy club lighting and has a EDM party mixtape blasting from the speakers.

Midas is getting dressed with me. He douses himself in cologne and pulls on a crop top. He puts on his collar and a pair of shiny leather shorts. He looks great.

"Midas, why are you dressed for a rave??"

"That's how you SHOULD dress to Atlantis parties. This is a male-only party. Most people that come here are super queer. In Atlantis, lots of people are queer on campus. Normal rules don't apply here."

"Rigghhht. So it's like a big gay club??"

"Kinda! It's definitely not a party that straight guys like to come to."

"So... What should I wear??"

"Put on your collar first."

I strap on the collar and look back at him.

"I have no clothes though-"

"I got you covered. I'm a fashion design major, after all."  
He coos, rummaging through his closet. he pulls out a mesh top and pulls it over my head.

He hands me some black velvet shorts and throws me some tall black socks with holographic stripes at the top, then tosses me a pair of holographic platform shoes.

I pull the clothes on, and they all fit nicely.

"Wow, this isn't so bad, Midas!"  
I look at myself in the mirror.

"You look hot. Let's go get Charles to do our makeup."

+++++++++

Midas and I strut into the party. The party is bopping. The bass is shaking the room, and all the guys down here are drinking. People are already dancing.

I dive into the crowd of huge college guys. I'm getting groped and grinded left and right just trying to walk through. I see Bruce and run up to him.

"HAYYY BRUCE!!"  
I exclaim and give him a hug.

"Richie!!" He grins. "You look great!"

"You too!!"

He's only wearing a pair of spandex shorts.  
We run into the crowd and start dancing to the music, which is blasting way too loud. 

I didn't plan on doing anything sexual with Bruce. That is, until he snaked his arms around me and reached down to my ass.

Okay, this isn't too bad.  
For a few seconds, I'm fine with it.  
Until I sniff him.  
This dude smells gross.  
He smells like an alpha but these pheromones are disgusting to me.

His touch isn't nice or gentle either.  
He's too strong though, and try as I might, I can't pull away from this guy. Now he's grinding me.  
I tried to tell him to get off of me, but the music is too loud. I try to push him back but his arms are locked around me like a vice.  
He's drunk too, I can smell it on his breath.

Where is my alpha?!  
Tears stream down my cheeks, and I'm crying for this guy to get his grubby hands out of my pants.

As if on cue, Matt comes downstairs in a pair of golden harem sweats that hang low on his hips.  
He sniffs the air and his head snaps in my direction.

Oh God, there goes my will to try to make him jealous.  
Matt plows through the crowd of people like a football player, and I see his upper lip hoist up into an animalistic snarl. He wraps one hand around the guy's neck, and Bruce drops me. I scurry away, and Matt throws the guy to the ground with so much force that I felt the floor shake. Matt got on top of him and punched the SHIT out of him. The guy tried to wrestle out of Matt's grip, but he passed out after the fifth blow to the head. 

Everyone seemed unfazed. 

Matt ran to me and picked me up and ran into the kitchen where people weren't violently mashing into each other like they were in the living room.

Matt tried to sit me on the counter, but I was shaking and I refused to let go of my alpha.

So, he carries me upstairs and sets me down on his bed. He wraps a blanket around me like I'm gonna die or something. 

I'm still shaking. But I wasn't shocked or even too traumatized; after all, life was a lot rougher where I used to live. I killed a man for fucks sake. 

Matt hugs me.  
"Richie... I'm so sorry... what did he do to you??" 

"H-He uhh... He just groped me and stuck a finger up my ass. I-I'm fine just... I thought he was gonna rape me... I couldn't move and I-"  
I stutter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Richie..."

"You really thrashed him though. I think he'll stay down."  
I smile a little. 

"Any time you need me to kill someone, consider it done. I hope he dies."  
He grabs a blunt from his desk and lights it, then hands it to me. I take two deep hits, before blowing the smoke into the air.

"His pheromones smelled so disgusting."  
I mutter. He lays down, and I curl up on top of him.

"...Pheromones only smell good to your mate."  
Matt states. I think for a second.  
Maybe his heart hurts too.

"Matt, do you like men?"  
I ask, watching him close his eyes and huff out the smoke.

He sighs and shuts his eyes.  
"I guess I do."

I wag my tail and cuddle him.  
"Yeah, me too. "

•••••••••••


	13. Road Trippin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: long chapter ahead. EXTREME NSFW at the end. Beware!!!))

One blunt in, and I'm getting mind  
fucked.

I'm straddling Matthias now.

"You know, it was kinda rude when you scented me and then acted like nothing happened. You little punk."

"You said you had no sexual attraction."

"I said that I wasn't attracted to anyone enough to want to fuck. How do you think I got a boner the other day, the penis fairy?!"

I giggled and hit our second blunt.  
"I dunno." I hum.

He smiled and laced his fingers through mine, sitting up and leaning forward.

"You were saying how you liked my scent, right?"  
Matt grins and I inch up on his lap.

I smell it now. That sweet, rich scent. Oh god, I feel double high now.

I groan and feel my mouth water.  
"Hah...Yeah..."

Matt grabs me lightly by the chin.  
"So what are you gonna do bout it?"

I lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips, then pull back and look at him. His eyes sparkle, even in the dim light of his room. I smell his intoxicating pheromones all around me now. It's euphoric.

Matt wags his tail and kisses me again, but for longer this time. He wraps his arms around my back and I'm happier than I've ever been. I feel safe in his massive arms. This giant man is my alpha.

Then, I feel something drip from my asshole.  
It has to be blood, because it's not excrement of any kind. I guess Bruce gave me a cut, but I can't feel it.

Matt sniffs the air and blushes.  
"I smell an omega's pheromones."

So that's what's coming out of my ass? Weird.

I turn bright red. I forgot I was wearing short shorts. He rests his hands on my ass and I look away.

"It isn't me!"

"Hmmm, it's not?? Must be another horny omega around here. Maybe I should go find him."

"WAIT NO ITS ME!"

"That's what I thought."  
He growls, leaning back.

"Hey you smell too!" I exclaim, crossing my arms.

He pulls me down on top of him.  
"Why don't we sleep?"  
He asks. 

"Because when you wake up you wont like me anymore..."  
I whimper.

"I liked you this whole time, so shut up."  
Matt growls again. 

"I don't get why."

"Me neither."

I yawn and lay on his chest, which is heaving rhythmically beneath me.  
Matt seems to realize that I'm exhausted, so he turns off the light and pulls his blankets over us.

"A-Are you going to sleep??"  
I ask.

"Yes. We are."

"But-"

"You're not sleeping alone. Who knows what kind of nasty things those werewolves would do If they got their hands on a  showdog like you."  
Matt puts his hands behind his head.

I smile and pass out on top of him.

/////////////

Matt stirs beside me. I had woken up a few minutes earlier. I had bandaged and cleaned his bloodied knuckles.

I lean over him to kiss his cheek, since I doubt he'll want to kiss me while he's awake.  
I guess I thought wrong, again.  
He quickly turns his head as I kiss him, to kiss me on the lips. That scared the shit out of me, so I fall off the bed. Matt is laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You jumped so high... Like a cat that sees a cucumber."  
He chuckles.

"Jeez..." I roll my eyes and look at my phone. Midas texted me. He says that Bruce has a head injury and wont be coming back to the team.  
"Oh no, Bruce got a percussion last night!"

"Okay first of all, concussion. Second, he molested you. He deserves it."

"I guess you're right. I wonder who will be captain, then..."  
I wonder. I guess I'll find out on Monday.

Matt looks at his watch.  
"Today is a special day for you, Rich."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's your first mission. Are you packed??"  
Matt asks. 

What...? What's this guy talking about?

"No, I didn't know we were going on a mission."

"Oh yeah, Lucius always forgets to tell the omegas."

"Where are we going?? What am I supposed to pack?"

"You need clothes for about...  two weeks."

"Uh, WHAT?!"

"At 11:30, We're getting in the van and going to Miami."

"MIAMI?! My teachers-"

"The school is notified about our missions before we are. Teachers have to accommodate. They know."

"So... Lucius just FORGOT to tell me that we're going to Florida for a whole fortnight?! How am I supposed to pack in three and a half hours?!"

"You'll be fine. Besides, we're gonna go to Little Havana."

"REALLY?!" I exclaim, wagging my tail. "I used to live there for a few years!"

"Well, It'll be fun, I'm sure. Only three of us can speak any Spanish."

"Eh...That's right... I can't speak English outside of Atlantis because of the barrier. But I can understand it since I hear it so much."

"I can find a way to translate or I'll do it myself, no problem."

"I guess we'll have to stick together, then."

\----------

At breakfast, everything is normal.

But... should I tell them that Matt and I are together?? Are we even together?!

Matt's sitting closer to me than usual. That's fine, though.  
I pick up a few pieces of raw meat and toss them into my mouth.

I look up at Matt with big eyes and he smiles back.  
"You're so cute."  
He hums, grasping my chin in his hand and planting a kiss on my lips. I turn an unholy shade of crimson.

Midas chokes on his meat.  
Lucius looks confused.

"Okay, what did I miss?"  
Lucius grins and shakes his head.

"Uh... not much. I got molested by Bruce, Matt almost killed the guy and now Matt likes to kiss me."

Matt rolls his eyes.  
"We're mates."

I choke on the veil in my mouth.  
"R-really??"

"I'm your alpha, right? Unless you have more than one-"  
Matt sighs. Maybe he's a little sad. No, he's faking it. 

"O-Of course!!! I didn't think you would want to date me..."

"What?? Of course I do! Don't be silly."  
He ruffles my hair.

"Did you guys fuck??"  
Midas asked.

"Midas! Matt might not want to do that."

Lucius laughs and shakes his head.  
"Mates mate. That's why they're called mates. Mates have to have sex or else they'll be way too aggressive."

I blush.  
"Well, I wont force him."

"Of course you wont. Omegas can't rape their alpha mates. Omega pheromones are irresistible. "  
Lucius hums.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I'm abstinent."  
Matt rolls his eyes.  
"If you want to get fucked, just say the word. I'm warning you though, you'll get ripped clean in half. I don't want you to get hurt, so I won't initiate...if I can help it."  
Matt states, bluntly. He gave a sincere look.

I buried my face into the tablecloth.  
So hot...  
How can one man be so attractive?!  
Now I can't get up from the table.  
Matt can probably smell me, because he covertly reaches onto my lap and rubs his hand over my hard-on.  
I squeak and bite my lip. He laughs and gives me a toothy smirk.

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers.  
"W-well...I'm excited for Miami! Who's driving??" 

"I'm driving." Lucius called. 

"I see." I smile, and lean my head on Matt's shoulder.

\-------------

"I can't believe we're visiting my old home. I wonder if my brother went back to Miami to look for me..."

"Brother?"  
Midas asks.

"His name is Byron. He was an alpha."

"Oh my! Who knows? I've heard Miami penthouses are gorgeous. We're gonna have awesome rooms and bottle service."

"So, what are we doing in Miami anyway??"

"Taking down the head of a drug smuggling gang."

I gulp thickly.

"W-what's this gang called?!"

"Something like...Whitesnake??"  
Midas wracks his brain.

I almost pass out.  
"No, it's the White Pythons!"  
I whimper, slapping my hand to my forehead.  
How are we getting sent to take down my old boss?!  
It can't possibly be true. It just can't.  
Unless... the government knows that I was un píton blanco.  
Big men with tattoos and scars clad in white who carry beautiful white switchblades, assault rifles, glocks and revolvers. And the whitest of cocaine. This gang is primarily latino.

I was just a young teen. I was homeless and orphaned; I didn't know a lick of English. When a man came to me and said that he would provide food, a shelter and financial security, I had no choice. Kill others, or die.  
So I became somewhat of an apprentice dope dealer. I robbed houses and stole prescription drugs, shotguns and rifles when nobody was home I was an agent. I even went to a few teen group therapy sessions at the local library to figure out what type of medicine people took so that I could follow them home and give their information to my superiors.

I can understand English so long as it isn't rap music, but I can't speak it.

I fitted right into a latino gang. Plus, I was tiny and agile so I was a skilled thief. It was perfect. That is, until they started to lose respect for me. They originally stole codeine and any prescription drugs they could find. But the gang grew larger and they started making cocaine. When the attention shifted off of stolen commodities, my job as a thief was forgotten.  
I was given less and less jobs, and less money. Poverty came for me again. But I couldn't leave the gang. They tried to make use of me through prostitution.  
And that's when I...  
I left.  
Do you know what happens when someone escapes a gang? Sure, I was arrested. After I murdered a superior.  
If they find me...

Midas turns to me.  
"Come on Richie, We have to get moving!"

"One sec..." I grab my switchblade and a small revolver (a Ruger GP100 to be exact) from my sock drawer. I grab a little box of ammo and jam it in my bag.

Midas gasps.  
"R-Richie!!! Where the fuck did you get that?!"

"I got it from the white snakes."

"Y-You w... THAT was the gang you were in?!"

"When I was captured by the police I was interrogated. I disclosed a lot of information, because they offered me protection in exchange for such important intel. I told them where to find the leaders. They must've sent us because they knew that I know Little Havana like the back of my hand, and I know where to find the gang keeps the coke. If the White Snake headquarters was found already, they would've been all over the national news. I've heard nothing. They're heavily armed. "

"Richie..."

"We all need to be armed. An attack dog can beat a handgun. But they have assault rifles."

"Well, let's go put our stuff in the van."

I nod and put the revolver in my pocket.  
\-----------

I hop into the van and Matt sits beside me.  
The van has a driver seat, a passenger seat, and three compartments that look like huge dog cages. Each cage can hold two people. The cages have little lights in them but are separated by blackout curtains for privacy.  
I'm anxious and fidgety.

I could lose my life. Should I tell the others that we're all in grave danger??

I know someone who knows what to do. I turn to Matt once we start moving.  
He opens his mouth before I can make a sound.  
"If you're going to ask if I noticed the bump in your pants, yes. Is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?"  
He jokes.

"Neither."  
I pull out the little gun and Matt chokes.

"RICHIE!! Wh.... Do you even know how to use that?!"

"It's easy. Fill the cylinder with bullets, close it, cock it and pull the trigger. Not hard."

"Okay but why do you have that?!"

"I was part of the gang that we're going after. See?"  
I pull down my bottom lip and reveal a small tattoo of the gang insignia. Matt gasps.

"You can't leave my side. Not at all. "

"Matt...We're only going here because of me. We could die because of me."

"Uh, no we're here because of the government and because these are bad people."

"Matt I was a gangster."

"So? You're not anymore. You killed one before and you can do it again."

"That isn't the issue here! They'll recognize me."

"So? I'll kill 'em. I have teeth and an AuraSuit. I'm faster, stronger and much more skilled than them."

"I want to fight too. So I have a gun. I'm good with weapons. I used to be a good marksman."

" Well, we have hours before you have to worry about that. By the way, we still have AuraSuits in canine form. They're kevlar vests that say 'K9 UNIT' since we're classified by the government as a K9 squad. In case a civilian sees. The government sets up our penthouse. They will leave our fake FBI badges or anything else we need in there. Usually there's a few different guns too. "

"That's good to hear."

++++++++++++

I wake up when Lucius slams on the breaks. Matt and I slam against the cage.

"Jeez Lucius, where are we??" Matt groans.

"North Carolina. Gabriel and Adande were here to visit Adande's dad."  
Lucius replies. 

Lucius opens the door to our cage and I run outside.  
Adande is another Omega. Gabriel is Lucius' brother.

When all six of us show up at the door to the large, clandestine house, I smell six other hounds through the door.

When the door opens, my nose proves to be correct. A mother, father and three teens appear at the door. They are all black poodles, except for a tall one that has pitbull ears.  One of the teens is holding his hand.

That's them.

The parents wave at Lucius. They all hug and kiss Adande goodbye by licking him on the cheek. The father shakes Gabriel's hand, and the mother gives him a hug. Lucius smiles and hugs Gabriel as he walks out. 

When the door is closed behind them, Gabriel turns to me.  
"Who's this?! He can't be what I think he is."

"Yup. Purebred Pomeranian. Our new omega."  
Matt crosses his arms and nudges me with his tail to greet the alpha, and I smile sheepishly.

"Uhhhh....hola, soy Rico."  
Uh oh.  
I forgot that I can't speak English outside of Atlantis.

I turn to Matt.  
Matt looks at me. He taps his chin, then thinks up a solution.

"Pink AuraSuit, Golden Aura override. Activate automatic translate to English. "  
Matt commands. 

"Oh, That's better. Hi, I'm Richie."

"Oh hi!!!"  
Gabriel exclaims.  
"I'm Gabriel and this is my mate Adande. He doesn't talk very much but he's very excited to meet you."

Adande nods in agreement and gives me a hug. He looks very cheerful and energetic, yet reserved.  
Adande sniffs me, turns to Gabriel and points to Matt.  
"Mates!"

"Mates?! Matt, you have a mate?!"  
Gabriel exclaims. He can easily see what Adande is trying to say even when Adande doesn't speak.

Matt firmly grabs my ass and grins.  
"Indeed."  
I gasp and feel my face grow hot. I hug him, embarrassed, and he gives me a squeeze. He pecks my cheek. I smile and run back to the van to jump back into my cage.

Everyone follows, and Matt hops in next to me.   He pulls me onto his lap and gives me a hug.  
He clears his throat.  
"So... uh... we should go on a date in Little Havana."

"REALLY?! We totally should. I've been all over Little Havana. I know all the best food places."

"Perfect!"

"Ugh... we have another twelve hours to go. I can't stay still for that long."  
I groan. Matt smiles and shakes his head.

"I have to admit, I have such mixed feelings for you."

"Uh... I'll try not to be upset at that statement."  
I sarcastically reply.

"No. I mean like, I want to hug you and screw you at the same time."

"OH. Well you can. It's called missionary."

"Pink Aura suit, Golden override, cancel English translation."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque nadie más pueden entender Español."

"Oooo, eres inteligente."

"Ya lo sé. Así...¿De que hablaremos?"  
Matt smirks and grabs my butt. I know I have a nice ass.

"Yo sé que me hablarás sucio."  
I chuckle and place my hands on his chest.  
"Siempre te gusta molestarme."

"¿Molestarte? ¿Quieres decir >?

I shrug.  
"Tal vez."

"Iremos ver."  
Matt smirks and slides his hands up my shirt.

If you want a translation, He's saying that he only turned off my Aura Suit translator to talk dirty to me because we're the only people back here who can speak Spanish.

I know both Cuban dialect and the traditional form of Spanish. I prefer Cuban but I know that Matt wouldn't understand some of it. I learned traditional Spanish from stolen textbooks.

I feel him grab my nipples.

"¿Porque todas personas les gusta mis tetillas?"  
I groan as he grazed his fingers over them. Midas really threw me under the bus when he told everyone that my nipples are sensitive.

Tetillas means man nipples. It is also a type of cheese that happens to kinda resemble a nipple.

"Porque te gusta cuando los toco."  
He replies, giving them a tweak.  
Something about having a genius touch my nipples in the back of a canine van is making my dick twitch.

"Ah..." I gasp and try not to make noise. God damn it, I have a bad nipple kink. I can't help it! I didn't ask for this!  
"¡M-mama la pinga!" (suck my dick)  
Trying to be defensive is hard to do when a man is holding you by the teets.

"¿Estás seguro?" 

"¡NO NO NO NO!"  
I whisper-yell. This guy... smug bastard.

"Eso es que pensé."

"Eres cruel."

"Yo sé. Tienes un vicio para pezónes."  
Oh no. He found me out. The nipple kink.  
I've been exposed. 

"¡Detente!"

"¿Porque? Parece que te gusta este."

"Sí...p-p-pero..."

"P-p-puutaaa!"

I whimper and feel my asshole get... wet.  
Oh boy.  
There goes my pheromones. 

"Matt..." I whimper. "No te enojes por favor...pero..."  
Matt looks like he just hit a dab.  
He's sniffing the air. He growls and I whine.  
"Lo siento..." I sigh and tuck my tail between my legs.

"Tan bueno....ahhh... huele tanto bien..."  
He groans, pushing me back into the wall. We make out and I start to smell his pheromones too.

The way I see it, there's two endings to this. Fellatio or fuck.  
Because if I was horny before, I'm in overdrive now. Those pheromones hit me like a freight train every time.

He's already got half of my clothes off before I can finish that thought. 

If we didn't have blackout cages I would've died of embarrassment. When he pulls down my pants, he can see my briefs in plain sight...and my bulge. 

God, please help me.  
Matt grinds his hips forward into mine, being sure to give our crotches as much friction as possible.

I pant silently. I yank off his boxers impatiently and feel my face go red.

Oh my god, I really am gonna get ripped in half. I...  
It's a king kong dong. It's killing me. I don't know what to do. Do I... suck it?? I want to, so bad, but I can't take that. 

I pull off my boxers and a heavy dose of my pheromones hits Matt. He starts growling. 

My body feels strange. I'm so hot, but Matt is too. The heat feels nice.  
I can't talk right.

Matt grabs me roughly by the thighs and I clasp my hands over my mouth. I can't make noise, or else they'll hear us.

"Aurasuit rosa, anulación de aura dorada, muda."  
Matt whispers, muting my voice through the AuraSuit. I love this man; he's a genius!

But now I can't tell him to stop.  
Oh well. I trust him. Also, he can do anything to me; I'm gone. 

He spreads my legs and sniffs my asshole.  
That's embarrassing.  
He then looks up at me and licks my anus, while wagging his tail.

Oh my god.  
This guy...

I'm exposed. 

Matt sits against the wall of the van and pulls me onto his lap.  
He starts to press his gigantic dick against my ass until the head pops inside me, and I writhe.

Holy shit, something's wrong. This isn't painful!  
It hurts a little, but I can't feel that at all. I've had things up my ass before and it's okay, really. After you get used to it, it can be enjoyable.

But this?! I imagine that this is what women feel. Like, it feels so good, I could cry.  
I bury my head in the crook of his neck and push my hips onto his. 

Seriously, something is off. Human gay sex is so much harder. This is... too good. My body is stronger and more active now. 

When I sit all the way down on his dick, my body feels like it got zapped with volts of electricity.  
Matt holds me close to him and starts bouncing me up on his dick, and I silently growl. I can feel the canine awaken inside me. This isn't sex, it's mating. 

I can tell that Matt is already close to nutting and that's good, because I really can't stand this feeling for too much longer. It's too fucking much. 

I feel a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder, which pushes me over the edge. I cry out like a kicked puppy (silently) and jizz all over my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut. Matt thrusts a few more times and I feel the warmth of his spunk shoot inside of me, then a warm trickle of something down my back. I collapse on top of him, my legs shaking.

I've never felt anything like that. I can't even move.

Panting, Matt hugs me tight.  
"Pink AuraSuit, Golden override, unmute and translate to English."

"Matt... There's blood on your lips."

"I...Uh.......sorry."

"What?"

"I bit you."  
He hums.

"You WHAT?!"  
I shriek, and grab my shoulder. It's wet. I look at my bloody hand, then back up at Matt. 

That's so sexy, but I know I shoudn't think that."

"Heh... I told you I'm violent. Does it hurt?"

"No. Well it did but it's okay."

"I knew you liked it, you sick puppy."

"SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BIT ME!"

That was loud.

"MATT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BIT RICHIE I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR LILLY ASS!"  
Lucius shouts.

"Whaaat?! Matt bit him?!"  
Midas asks.

"HE LIKED IT!"  
Matt proclaims and I blush. 

"Ohhhh so like, a hickey."

"Yeah it's just a love bite."  
I hum. 

Matt laughs and pulls my clothes back on before putting on his own.  
He pecks me on the lips and I smile like an idiot. I lay down on the bed of our cage and he snuggles up beside me. We sleep for the rest of the ride home.


	14. Takes One to Know One

Finally, we're in Miami.

The sun is shining, it's eighty degrees out. When we step outside, Matt is clutching my hand. Lucius and Midas curiously ask me where I was bitten. I reluctantly pull down the collar of my shirt to reveal the bright-red teeth marks there. 

I can hear everyone gasp. Even Matt.

"Shit." Matt whispers and purses his lips. I peer down and see a deep hole left from every single one of Matt's teeth.

I shrug.  
"It isn't that bad."

Midas huffs.  
"I have a bite wound from Charlemagne but it isn't like THAT."

"Well Midas, you're a pussy."  
I jeer, playfully.  
Matt snorts.

Midas smiles and rolls his eyes.  
"Omegas get a lot of love bites from their alphas. Usually they will leave one that scars to remind the Omega of who they belong to."  
Midas moves his choker and reveals a bite scar on the crook of his neck.

Lucius sighs.  
"If I didn't smell your pheromones for that entire car ride, I would've thought that he attacked you."

I turn pink. Matt chuckles.

Lucius looks at my pants.  
"Richie, you have a boner."  
He states flatly.

I roll my eyes and quickly take my revolver and stick it in my bag.

"Better?"

"Why do you have a gun?!"

"Because unlike all of you, I know who we're fighting. It isn't safe to talk about it out here. I already see them."  
I hiss.

"Who?!"

"Inside. Now."  
I command, dragging Matt into the tower that we're staying in. I walk up to the elevator, punch the top floor and everyone follows me.  
Once the doors close, I sigh.  
"Listen up. I used to live here. This is where I grew up. I was part of Los Pítones Blancos. That's the gang we're after. If you see any men in white with a tattoo of a snake, That's a gangster. They can be found at night in the East side of La Pequeña Habana so you all need to be very, very careful. They dress normally by day but don't say anything about them in public. They're everywhere. They could even be in this apartment so we need to watch what we say. Everyone HAS to stick together, because they like to target people who are alone."  
I instruct. 

The elevator doors open and a well dressed man is waiting at the door to our suite.  
"Hello boys. Your suite is prepared."

"Badge."  
I lick my teeth and cross my arms. 

The man holds open a wallet and shows us a FBI badge. I sniff it.

"Okay. He's good."  
I nod.

Lucius laughs and crosses his arms.  
"Okay Mr. Studmuffin, what exactly are you smelling for?"

I pull a fake badge with my name on it and everything from my bag. It's a perfect fake.  
I hand it to Lucius.

"That is a fake badge made by the gang. They all smell weird because of a strange ink that they use."

The man clears his throat.  
"And why did they give you that?"

"I have it because they would send agents like me to eavesdrop at crime scenes to be sure that nobody found any evidence that suggested that the gang had anything to do with it. They're EVERYWHERE. That being said, we don't want butlers, and we want bottled water. Fiji water."

The man nods and opens the door for us.  
We walk inside to the massive penthouse.  
Holy shit. This place is HUGE!

We run off to claim our rooms. Matt and I choose a nice room with a huge bed. I set my bag down and sniff the room for explosives and cocaine and gunpowder. It's clear. 

Matt flops on the bed and yanks me down with him.  
"You're really scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared. I'm cautious. That man out there could have been me a few years ago, spying on law enforcement."

Matt smiles and kisses my forehead.   
"The other agents will be here in a bit to brief us. I'm sure that they'll have plenty of stuff for us. Try to relax."

"Okay." I sigh.

\------------------

The agents still aren't here. Midas texted me to go meet him in his room, so I did.

"Midas, what's up??"

"Richie, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"You and Matt."

"Oh... Okay..."

"See, I think you two make a good couple... but I have to tell you this. Don't tell him I told you. Promise?"

"I can do that."

"Matt is insane. We all think he's a sociopath. We... we didn't want to break your heart by telling you, but you're getting too close to him."

"But we're in love. Sociopaths can't feel-"

"Yes, sociopaths can feel empathy. You're thinking of a psychopath. Matt is just missing most of his social skills. He's manipulative. He can feel love, because he loves his brother. I'm not telling you to break up with him. But I'm scared that he could be using you, since you've only known him for a few weeks and he bit you like that..."

"Using me for what? "

"Sex. He's hit that stage in his life when a hound starts to feel the need to mate."

"I see... I... I'm sure he isn't...well, I guess it is a little weird. I see how you could think that he's a sociopath... so charming. Plus he never apologizes or shows any remorse. What do I do?? I really like him..."

"Talk to him."

++++++++++++

I sulkily went back to my room and I laid in bed beside Matthias. I face away from him. When he wraps an arm around me I growl angrily. He recoils and sits up.

"Uh...what? Don't like cuddling?"  
He asks.

"Matt. Why do you like me?"

Matt taps his chin, then pulls me onto his lap so I straddle him.  
"Well you're entertaining, you like to do the same stuff as me and you're cute. You do a lot for me. Plus you have a great ass."

"Are you manipulating me? I can't tell. It's not fair, Matt. I'm not as smart as you."

"So you know I'm a sociopath, huh? Who told you?"

"Can't say."  
I sit up.  
"Listen Matt, I don't care if you just want sex. We can hook up whenever you want. But I don't feel like getting attached to someone who's gonna forget about me soon. I'm the jealous type. I don't want to get hurt..."  
I whimper, and look down at the bed.

"Richie... We don't have to ever have sex again if you don't want to. I mean if you were okay with having an open relationship, I could date you without ever having sex. "

"Then what's the deal here?"

"I could be a sociopath. Nobody knows for sure, but everybody seems to think I am. That isn't to say that I'm not, because I might be. But what is a sociopath to do when they have everything that they want?"

"You could be lying. It's so easy to lie."

"Maybe I am. But the thing is, I'm lonely. It's okay that I'm lonely. I like to be lonely. But you just feel right to me. Spending time with you gives me the same happiness that I feel when I'm alone. I have nothing to gain from you; I already love myself too much to care if someone else likes me. I've never dated anyone before because I think people are really fucking annoying. But I like the way that you need me."

"I don't need you."

"You do, and you know it. I like having a purpose. All my life, I've always had something to protect. Charlemagne grew up though. He doesn't need me and you do, and you always will, and that attracts me. If I make you sad, I don't feel guilt. But I want you to be happy, so seeing you unhappy makes me sad."

"I...I don't get it. So you ARE using me?"

"I have sex with you because you like it and afterwards you're happy. I kiss you because you wag your tail. I feed you and prescribe you medicine so that you don't suffer. I guess I could be using you, because I don't want you to be sad. I don't feel sorry for you when you suffer. I do get upset when you're not happy though. I feel like a hero when you're happy. I like to chase away the bad thoughts."

"Okay, but why me? Why do you want to do anything that doesn't benefit you?"

"Don't you get it? I'm selfish by serving you. Like a stuffed animal or a pet dog, I want you to be at my side. I feed off of your need. I feel like I have a purpose. I can feel stuff. I don't feel like I owe the world anything. I just saw you and thought: 'I want that. I want that to be mine.' "

"Funny, that's exactly what I thought when I met you..."

"Tou aren't neurotypical either."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, if there's any part of you that I like, it's that you live a double life. You act like an innocent, naive kid. You make everyone love you, whether you like them or not. You could ruin their lives and they'd crawl back to you. You have an infallible charm. You act so harmless and benevolent. But that isn't you, and I know it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Because you get what you want. I'm the only one who can do it better than you, aren't I? That's why I'm so attractive. I'm the alpha here, and you respect me because I can defeat you. You could take down Lucius with your lies but not me. Lucius would have let you eat kibble for the rest of your life because you lied."

"I-I really don't like to eat animals. They suffer so much. Don't you feel bad?"  
Oh boy. I'm already lying.

"Richie, you know that you're bullshitting me. A real vegan would have denied me when I fed you. You can eat dry food and stay healthy."

"I wanted to make you happy, Matt."

"But a vegan wouldn't give up to make me happy. You lied and almost got your way. You were never anorexic before you got here. That coma that you had while transforming ate away all of your fat. You wanted to stay skinny because you wanted the attention didn't you? Think, Richie. I'm being honest with you, so you should do the same. Do you like the feeling that you get when I fuss over you?"

I whimper and bury my face in my hands.  
"You're right... Matt..."

"You only ever say sorry if you aren't sorry. You know why you do things, and you how fucked up they are. You do them anyway. You can easily change someone's opinion of you. You get everything you want no matter the cost. The end justifies the means, right?"  
Matt chuckles. I know where this going. I've never felt this scared, but Matt's holding me, so I know I'm okay.

"You...You're right..."

He grabs me by the wrists and rips my hands away from my face. I look into his eyes, and I see a look that I've never seen before. It's the scariest, most demonic thing I've ever seen. It makes my stomach churn and my dick twitch.

"You and I? We're one in the same. Charles will never feel the same madness that we do. But I want you and you want me, so fuck the specifics. We're both insane, Richie. You get off from having a superior man like me pay all of his attention to you. And me, I need a crazy little boy like you to protect. You're a fucking brat."

He's right. I know he is. I don't care if he's a sick and twisted man. This is a parasitic relationship; the twist is that we're both the parasite. 

I laugh to the point of tears. Maybe he's contaminating me with his darkness or something.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a narcissistic pig."

"You're a little whore."

"You've got psychopathic tendencies."

"You've got daddy issues."  
He smirks evilly. I can't believe that I never knew that he was really an evil man. 

"You're a psycho."

"Takes one to know one."

I get it now. Deep down, we both know that we can't escape one another. 

"I guess you saw through me the whole time."

"That's right. You walked in and everyone loved you. You fake cried whenever you needed another attention fix. Even I fell for it once or twice. But then I realized that together..."  
He intertwines our fingers and presses our foreheads together.  
"We would be omnipotent. Unstoppable. I knew you were a liar."

I blush. He's so hot, especially like this. Fuck.  
"I...I thought it wasn't so bad. I didn't think I was-"

"Crazy? Well, everyone lies. But not everyone makes it into a habit. Remember when you let Bruce touch you?"

Uh oh. You'll be mad about this.   
I might have left out one key detail about that night when Bruce molested me.

"Eh... That... I guess you figured that one out too huh..."

"What, how you seduced him and let him touch you until you smelled me walk out of my room, right? I must've smelled like pheromones since I had just jerked off. But yeah I know about that. How you started struggling and yelling once you knew I'd see. I totally fell for it. When I carried you upstairs I realized that you weren't even sweaty but you were shaking. If you were really scared your heart rate would have been up and you would also have been sweating."

"Oh jeez... I let him get beaten up. Just so that you'd be jealous."  
I clasp a hand over my mouth, realizing how bad that was.

Yeah. Time to come clean.  
I said that I was struggling.  
Well... not really. I could have easily gotten away.

"I remember knowing that I got tricked. I realized that the whole time while I was trying to target you, you were knocking people over to get my attention, just like when you let Lucius and I fight over who was gonna pay for your AuraSuit. Then I actually started to like you, like, really."

I smile and giggle.  
"I can't believe you're just okay with that!"

"Are you kidding?? It's hot."

I lean over and hug him.  
"I think maybe we're meant for each other."

"We are. We can be like Bonnie and Clyde, but worse. Much, much worse."

I smile and lay my head on his chest. I've never been so happy. I feel like my entire world just got flipped on its ass again.


	15. On Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((NSFW WARNING WEEEEWOOOOWEEEEWOOOO))

When I get up to visit Midas again, Lucius is sitting at the table with an agent. He waves me over, so I walk up to them.

"Richie, this is one of the superiors, Agent Grey. He's working on the case with us."

"Good to hear. It's night time now. The strip is probably fine to visit. I hope you brought guns and kevlar, agent, because the enemy is well armed. Tomorrow I will visit La Pequeña Habana and see some of my old contacts. I will do some espionage. Come back in the afternoon."

"I can't have you blowing our mission. You're a newbie, how can I trust you?!"

"I have no reason to go back to Los Pítones Blancos. I'm happy at Atlantis. I was forced to become a python. I'll walk around with Matthias. You can trust him."

"Deal. Get me the locations of their headquarters and warehouses. I need some names, too. "

"Deal."

\------------

I step into Midas' room.

"How did it go with Matt?"  
He asks.

"We talked it out."

"...Are you sure?"

I smirk to myself.  
"Quite. We don't have an ordinary love, but it's real, I think."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he might be a sociopath. But he said he was most attracted to me because..."  
I look up at Midas.  
Should I tell him this? I mean, if he thinks that I'm like Matt, it may not end in my favor. Best not to take any risks.

"Because what?"

"Because he wants me for himself. He said we don't ever have to have sex again if I don't want to."

"Really? I'm shocked. Maybe he isn't so bad."

"Yeah, I'll be cautious just in case."

+++++++++++++++++  
Agent Grey, the agent from before, brought us some meat for dinner. We all sat down at the table and Midas was staring at Matt and I.

"Richie, come here baby."

"Yes Matt?"  
I reply. He yanks me down onto his lap and nibbles my ear playfully. I giggle.

He whispers to me.  
"We should go in the hot tub."

"THEY HAVE A HOT TUB???"  
I whisper-yell.

Matt nods.  
"We always get a hot tub. We also have a special butler to bring us anything we want. His name is Alphonse."

"Really??? Will he bring us liquor?"

Matt nods and I smile.  
"We can get slammed. Or stoned."

"But... But... the FBI is here, won't they know?"

"Ah, we aren't humans. Human laws aren't our problem."

"That's right!"  
I giggle. I look around and notice that everyone is staring at Matt and I, who have been whispering for awhile.

Lucius clears his throat.  
"So, you two are really dating, huh? Can't believe it."

I look at Matt and smirk, then peer over at Lucius again.  
"Aww Lucius I know you're jealous but you'll find someone!"

Lucius smiles.  
"I already have lovers. I'm just surprised that Matt hasn't fucked you yet."

My eyes widen.  
"Uhhhh...about that...."  
I look at Matt.

Midas feigns a look of shock.  
"Oh heavens!"

"Matt, you dog!"  
Charlemagne elbows Matt and I hide my face in his shirt.

Lucius chokes on his alligator meat.  
"WHEN?!"

Matt opens his mouth.  
"In the v-"  
I clap my hand over his mouth. He pulls it off with ease.  
"Van."

Lucius drops his cigarette.  
"I have no words. So THAT's how you got that bite!"

Matt grins.  
"Richie really does have a nipple kink."

"How did you even fuck in a cage?!"  
Lucius groans. 

Adande looks up at Gabriel. Gabriel laughs.  
"It's possible."

Midas nods.  
"Yeah it's easy."

Lucius groans.  
"Did everyone fuck in the van?!"

Gabriel nods.  
"Yeah. I could hear Midas choking next to our cage."

"Gabe why do constantly feel the need to expose me?!"  
Midas cries.

"Well not everyone. You and Jerico couldn't."  
Matt chuckles.

Jericho smirks.  
"Oh really? Think again."

"ROAD HEAD?!"  
I exclaim.

Lucius takes a long hit from his cigarette.  
"Yes."  
He clears his throat.  
"So. How did you enjoy the ritual of mating?"

"Uh..." I blush deeply. "It was nothing like human sex."

Matt's ears perk up.  
"Like, better?"

I nod and giggle.  
"Yes. I'll admit, I thought it wouldn't fit."  
I blush. I can't believe I just said that.  
"It only hurt a little bit though, because of my...omega juice..."

Matt snorts.  
"Having sex just reminds me how cute and tiny you are. You're so light, I can do all the work, even if you're on top-"

"You're just too muscular."  
I hiss, trying not to think about sex. 

"I bet it's super easy to switch positions too. It's nice to have someone so ergonomic."

"Ergonomic?!" I squeak.

"Yup. Super efficient. Come on, don't pretend as if you like doing any work."

"Well, you got me there!"

Midas snickers and crosses his arms.  
"Fifty shades of gay over here."

"Shut up! It isn't like I just sit there and let him do whatever he wantsaaaAHHH!"  
I shriek as Matt gives my nipples a hard tweak.  
I pant and turn bright red.

Midas cracks up.  
"Aww is Richie a weak wittle omega?"

I growl and open my mouth as Matt holds a rib up to my face. I take a bite and chew it happily.

"It's actually very useful. Anytime I want you to moan for me, I just-"

"No don-HNNnnnn-"  
I groan as Matt thumbs over my nipples. He rolls them around, and my tail jerks upward in surprise. 

Matt's cracking up.  
"You make such cute faces."

"S-SHUT UP."

"Are you done eating?"  
Matt asks. I nod.

"Okay, then let's go rest for a bit."  
Matt throws me over his shoulder and stands up. "Excuse us."  
He coos and carries me into our bedroom.  
I get thrown onto the bed.

Matt flops down next to me. I take out my phone but Matt snatches it from my hands.  
"Ah, I've never looked through your phone before."

"NO DON'T!!! PLEASE!!!!"  
I beg, pouncing on him to snatch it away from him.

"Oh, are you being unfaithful?"  
He asks, looking through my DMs, snaps and my text messages.  
"Looks fine to me."

"Can I have it back now?"

"Eh, wait, I wanna check the search history."

"NOOOOO! Please Matt! I'll... blow you if you promise not to look."

"I want to promise, but... Now I HAVE to see!"  
He grins and clicks on my browser.

Oh fuck, I'm ruined.

"Welp that's it, looks like I'm getting wasted tonight."

"Let's see here... OHOHO NOOO! Bukkake, hunks, is this a pornhub membership?!"

"MATT NO!"

"MATT YES! Ohoho! What's BBC stand fo- BIG BLACK COCK?!" Matt starts crying of laughter, tears actually bubbling in the corners of his eyes.

I'm crying of embarrassment.

"WHYYY GOOOOD!"

"I'm gonna piss myself!! This is too funny! I guess you have a thing for black guys, huh?"

"That's not it..." I whine, tears falling from my chin. Matt sits next to me and wipes my tears, but he's still smirking.

"Then what is it?"

"I thought they looked like you..."

Matt chuckles.  
"So, all black guys look like me, then?"  
He teases.

I hug him for comfort.  
"No, but its hard to pretend that a white pornstar is you."

"Touché. It's okay, I've probably jerked off to you a lot more."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Hey put this on!"  
He commands, handing me a huge sweater.

I pull it on and look up at Matt with big puppy eyes. It smells like him. It's so warm, and the sleeves are so long that my hands don't even reach the ends of them.

Matt chokes and takes a picture with his phone.

"HEY! Don't expose me on snapchat."

"I'm not. It's my new wallpaper."

I look back up at him and start crying again.

Matt looks confused.

"YOU DO CAREEE!"  
I cry.

"Uh yeah. Didn't we establish that?"

"Not quite."

"Oh, oops... Well I do. That's why I wanna screw you every time I open my phone."

I start sobbing again.  
"You're the best Matt..."

"I know. What do you want from Alphonse?"

"Merlot and/or Rosé."

"Well then okay. I texted him."

Matt puts down him phone and sits beside me on the bed. He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me onto his lap for a kiss.

He slips his tongue into my mouth while embracing me tightly, and is sure to press our bodies flush together.

I've never kissed anyone for this long, so I'm caught off guard. I hear him growl into my mouth, which is a surprisingly pleasant sound.

It's now been a few minutes that we've been making out. Why is he dragging this out so long? After a few minutes of frenching, he pulls back and begins to suck and bite my neck. 

"M-matt... ahh..."

Again, he's taking his time. It's fine though, I like being serviced.

When he recoils, he seems happy.  
"Ready for the hot tub?"

I nod.  
"I gotta pick out some swim trunks."

"Uh, Richie, all hounds bathe naked."

"Shut up! I'm not that stupid."

"I'm not joking. Hellhounds don't wear swim trunks. We like our bodies."

"Okay well...no. No way!"  
I sneer and text Midas.

//Matt keeps saying that hellhounds don't wear bathing suits. Is he right or is he trying to smash?

//Both, probably. It's some stupid bonding thing that hellhounds do.

//Fannntastic.

"What? Midas knows it too."  
Matt grins.

I groan.  
"Fine."

++++  
I'm done with this stupid unit.

Admittedly, It's nice to sit together in a hot tub while Alphonse fills our glasses with our drinks of choice, which are modified so that we can digest it like a human. Alphonse is an older man, who seems to have the demeanor of an omega. He is a fellow hellhound, but he graduated from Atlantis. He's very kind, but he doesn't talk much. 

But the fact that he has to see a bunch of naked teens in a hot tub is a little strange. I feel sorry for him.

Midas, Adande and I are sipping our light drinks while the larger boys are smoking (for Lucius, it's a cigar. For Matt it's a blunt.) and drinking much harder liquor. I stick to my Rosé.

I'm hiding from Matt. My upper body has been abused enough today.

Midas has been staring at my neck, which is more purple than his hair.

"Midas, what is it?"

"Your neck."

"What??"

"I have never seen hickeys that bad."

"Oh jeez, Matt!"  
I call for him. Before I can blink he scoops me up into a hug, squeezing just as though he were a little girl strangling a stuffed animal.

"Yes, mi cariño?"

"Does my neck look bruised? Hm?"

Matt looks at me guiltily. He bows his ears.  
"Just a tad."

I roll my eyes and smile when he kisses me on the cheek.  
Is he doing this to please me? I don't care whether he wants to pamper me or not, since he is stuck with me so long as he wants something that I can supply.  
Still, he seems to be overdoing it for someone who claims to not feel love. He isn't gaining anything from all of these amorous acts. 

"Why are you so affectionate, Matt?"  
I ask. It's strange, because I've only known him for a few weeks. We aren't in love. Are we?  
I mean, maybe. But... it's too early to ACT like we are. 

Matt furrows his eyebrows. "I'm not THAT affectionate."

I don't think Matt is a sociopath. He can't be. He isn't.  
But he's... something.

"Yes you are!"  
I exclaim. I realize that I haven't been reciprocating his actions.  
Poor thing! It must make him sad that I don't care for him the way he cares for me. All this pampering and I don't even give him a 'thank you.'

"Richie...hey, are you crying?"

"No, you're crying!!" I sob, hugging him. I seem to forget that we're naked.  
"I'm so sorry Matt..."

"For what?"

"I never return your affection...I'll try harder from now on!"

"You don't have to do anything, cariño."  
He hums, cupping my face in his hands and squishing my cheeks.

"I don't care!" I exclaim. "I'm gonna be a good boyfriend, I promise!"

"Ooookay then, tiger."  
Matt hummed. My face is getting hot. I've had two big glasses of wine.

"Matt, what are you drinking?"

"Jack Daniels."

"That's a big boy drink."

"Yes, it is."  
Matt replies with a chuckle.

"How do you... why aren't you drunk yet?"

"Because I'm a 270 pound man, Richie. You weigh 115."

"YOU WEIGH LIKE, TWICE MY WEIGHT!"

"Yes."

"WOAHHH. But hey, I'm not THAT small."

"Oh really? Have some of this and watch how fast you get wasted."  
Matt seems amused. I bet he wants to see me drunk. I take the glass from him and, like an idiot, gulp half of it down.

"See? I'm okay."

Matt purses his lips, trying not to smirk.  
"Oh Richie... I guess I'll be carrying you to bed tonight."

"Whatttt??? Don't be a silly willy." I giggle, straddling his hips. 

"Awww wittle baby is dwunk!"  
Matt coos, pinching my cheek. I hiss.

"I'm not drunk!!"

"Okay then, what type of animal is Mickey Mouse?"

"Uhhhhh...Oh fuck...I know this one, I know it, just gimme a sec."  
My thoughts are a little out of whack.  
"Can you repeat the question?"

Matt snorts and rolls his eyes."No. You're shit-faced already, little punk." He ruffles my hair. 

I whimper. "Maybe a little."

Lucius grins.  
"At least he isn't crossfaded."

"That's a great idea. Richie, wanna smoke?"

"Oh my god yesss!" I squeal.

"Matt no!"  
Lucius commands.

"Matt yes!"  
Matt retorts and seems to pull a blunt out of nowhere. Alphonse lights it for him.

Matt hits it and holds it up to my mouth.  
I take a long hit, then pull back and cough.  
After the second hit, I'm ready to die. Like, actually, I think I see the light.

I grab onto Matt for dear life.  
"MATT ARE WE GONNA DIE?!"

"Nope."

"Okay that's good."  
I yawn and rest my head on his chest. I hope I can keep my mouth shut from now on.

"We can go to bed whenever you want to."

I dizzily pick my head up and gaze into his eyes.  
"I'm ready when you are."  
I covertly grind my hips into his, and smirk up at him.

Matt bites his lip and looks around at the others. I guess none of the omegas can hold their alcohol well, because Midas is sucking Charlemagne's finger and Adande is licking Gabe's pecs.

Matt picks me up and steps out of the tub, and we walk back out to our room. I shake myself off like a dog and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you're... okay to have sex right now?"  
Matt asks, before licking his lips.

"Of course I am!" I giggle, and lay back on the bed. "Pleaaase? I want it so badly..."

"Hmm... "

I decide that maybe he needs some encouragement. I drop onto my knees in front of him and start stroking his cock, making sure to look up at his face.

He looks utterly shocked. He's growing in my hand, and I'm too turned on. I feel that pheromone stuff drip from my ass again, and within seconds, Matt is at full mast. 

I drunkenly look at his dick and growl, which makes him laugh. Don't ask if I've ever sucked dick before, because the answer is yes.  
I'm still stroking, but I slow a little bit as I tickle the head with my tongue. 

Don't judge me. It's much more fun than you'd expect. I always end up being the horny one in the end.

"Shit, Richie..."

The only difference is that I'm too drunk and high to stand. I can suck a dick though. 

God, even his dick is a work of art. 

Time to bust out my secret weapon, the deep throat. If Matt thinks that this cock is too big, he's mistaken. I have no gag reflex.

I look him straight in the eyes and push my head all the way forward until my nose hits his pubes.

He looks utterly shocked but pleasured at the same time. I like that face. I also like how he's shaking and how he grunts as I pull away then snap my head forward again. I notice his chest start to heave when I make a rhythm.

"Fuuuuuck..." He groans, his deep voice quivering.

I lean forward and bob my head fast until Matt yelps shoots his load into my mouth, his body vibrating in pleasure.

I'm a bit egotistical about my blowjobs. Everyone loves them, though.

Matt sits up and pulls me onto the bed.  
I wag my tail and snuggle him.

"Richie... You're amazing..."

"I know. How are you still hard?!" I ask, peering down at his cock.

"Your pheromones are so strong..."

"Oh jeez, sorry-"  
I whimper.

Matt growls deep in his throat. "No. It's sexy."

I blush and submissively roll onto my back as Matt towers above me.

And the rest... Well, I can't remember~


	16. Trick Up His Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((hey yall. DRUG WARNING: there's no actual drug abuse bcuz its Rx. Richie takes prescription Adderal! it is important to note that people with actual adhd/add dont get addicted to Adderal like neurotypical ppl do. If you take any medication that isnt prescription, bad things happen. I take medicine for ADHD, so i know what its like. Richie's use of Adderal is stylistically chosen and is Not meant to promote drug abuse blah blah blah.))

Walking around with an enormous German Shepherd is surprisingly satisfying. When I used to live here, people would pickpocket, call me faggot and push me around. With Matt and his glistening titanium coated teeth, nobody dares to step foot within my ten-foot radius.

Matt, even as a dog, is as gorgeous and prideful as can be. His nose is always pointed into the air in conceit, and his tail is always up and swishing in the air.

Time to visit my favorite cafe. 

We stroll into Tranquilo Ireneo's bar. It's a little place that's a cafe during the day and tavern at night. Ireneo isn't a Python, but he knows some of them. He's a good friend of mine. I blew him once. Sorry, not sorry.

Ireneo could be an asset. I think he's a vampire.  
He always told me that he was, and I would play along. I even let him suck my blood once, but I thought he just had a blood kink or something.

But now that I know that nonhumans exist...

I take a seat and waited for service, marveling at how Matt was able to jump up onto a barstool in his Shepherd form.

"Rico?! Is that you???"  
A tall, tanned man calls, strutting in.

"¡¡Ireneo, Te extrañe!! How've you been?"  
I ask, and he runs up to hug me.

"I'm fine, what about you, though?? I thought you went to jail!"

"Nope. I just had to serve the country."

"Who's the dog?"

"This is Matt, my attack dog. I'm an agent now. See?"  
I whip out my fancy badge.

"I always knew that you didn't taste human. You got off scott-free because you mauled that guy and they tested you for supernatural blood, right?"

"Jeez, how did you know about all that?"

"Because I bit you. You're a vampire. I know all about Atlantis. My cousin's friend goes there."

"Nope! I'm a dog demon, actually. I was immune to the bite."

Matt starts growling.  
"Shhh Matt, we can trust him. He's a vampire."

Matt growls.  
"Prove it."  
He barks to Ireneo in English.

Ireneo lifts his upper lip and reveals his dramatically long incisors.  
Matt nods in approval.

"Do you know anyone who's still a Python?"

"God no. First of all, they sold crack to my little sister. Unforgivable. Second, no Pythons want to fuck with anyone that knows you."

"What?? Why?!"

"Rico, that guy that you mauled..."

"It was one guy. It wasn't that bad."

"There was blood all over the place. They had to sanitize the whole street. It was like a bomb full of blood went off. I heard that the guy's tongue went flying and landed all the way down the road."  
Ireneo sounds hushed now.

"Jeez, I really don't remember that."

"Well, I'm sure that going back to the Pythons won't be too hard for espionage purposes. They fear you. That's respect."  
Ireneo slides me my usual Cafecito.

I nod and reach for it, but Matt stops my arm with his paw. I slide it to him, and he sniffs it, then nods and slides it back to me.

"Matt is a cautious one, huh?"  
Ireneo hums.  
"Is he your bodyguard?"

"No, he's my boyfriend. He didn't want me to go out alone."  
I reply, sipping my coffee.

Ireneo squints.  
"Isn't that bestiality?"

"It's none of your business, but I can turn into a human."  
Matt growls.

"Well, well, well." Ireneo hums. "Listen, Rico is too good for you."

"Ireneo!" I gasp. "That's mean."

"No, he's right. I just don't give a fuck."  
Matt retorts.

I blush.  
"You two need to get along. Is it really worth it to be angry over me?"

"Of course. For someone as attractive as you."  
Ireneo sings, and Matt bares his teeth.

I giggle and rub Matt's ears.  
"It's okay, he just likes to fuck with people. Anyway, Ireneo, where have the Pythons been hanging around lately?"

"East side, as usual. If you go to that old park near 711 might find them."

"Thanks! We'll come back later Ireneo, we have to do some investigating."  
I  
"Be careful! I hear that some of them wear kevlar now, so aim for the head. Adios~"

"Hasta luego!"

+++++

Matt and I are walking down the street again.  
Now, he's turned into a human. He got angry after we visited the cafe.

"What a jackass..."  
Matt mutters. 

"He just likes to get under people's skin."

"Whatever. Let's go to that park and see if anyone's a Python."

"Agent Grey gave me his number so we can send the FBI to arrest anyone that we question. It is most favorable for us to ask people who have any drugs or firearms on them."

"I see. " I reply. "We're in the Eastern portion of Little Havana. "

"So this is where the gang resides, mostly?"

"Yes. They're also in downtown Miami. I have my gun. Are you armed?"

"I AM the weapon."

"Ooookay then. Only a few more blocks. In the park there's actually a hidden area where drug deals go down. "

"Let's get to it."

++++++++++

Matt has turned into a dog. Drug deals are usually performed at sunset, which is now.

We stroll into the park, and I lick my teeth. Time for the game to begin!

I have a secret plan. Agent Grey gave me a vial of poison. In my pocket is a bag of Xannys and Adderal, which I had stolen and collected awhile ago. 

I take Adderal. In my other pocket is a clean pill in case anyone wants me to take one to prove that the drugs are "safe."

In the Pythons, it's etiquette to take drugs together. If you don't, it's suspicious.  
Thus, I'm going to recklessly get the information that I need.

We arrive at the spot and I sit down in a pile of leaves. It's getting dark.

Matt suddenly stands up and alerts me when we hear footsteps.  
I stand up, and see a man dressed in white.

"Who's there?!"  
The man questions, and I walk closer.  
I see his face; I know him.

"Rogelio? It's me, Rico!"  
I exclaim. Time to act.

"Rico?! Aren't you in jail?"

"It was self defense so I got away with it."  
I lie. 

"I see. I like your perrito."  
He purrs, reaching down to pet Matt. Matt grimaces and plays nice.  
"What brings you here?"

"Well I have some drugs to sell. Duh. Also, I want to find Cobra. I was instructed to meet with him but he gave me no rendezvous point. Do you know?"

"I haven't even heard your name since you wasted that pimp. So I can't say."  
The man grumbles.

"I see. What are you selling?"

"Oxy's and K2 today. You?"

"Addys and xans."

"Xannys? Nobody even sells those anymore around here."

"Seriously? Because I have a whole bag right here."  
I whip out a bag of pills, and Matt whines. He paws my leg. I pretend to check for the bag in the pocket with the single pill so that I can hide it in my sleeve. Matt is worried; his ears are flattened.  
"Aww poor baby. He got a cut on his paw today..."

"Awww, what a cutie. Hey, can I get some of those?"

"Sure, primo. In exchange for some intel on the boss."

"If you give me that whole bag, then I can tell you where to find his officers. I don't know where Cobra is, but his advisors do. They're the only ones we can reach."

"Perfect. "  
I agree, and hand him the bag.

He glares at me in suspicion.  
"So how should I know if these are real?"  
He crosses his arms.

"Oh come on m'ijo, you aren't clean, are ya?"  
I smile.  
"I stole them, of course. But if you aren't sold, just try it. Adderal works fast, you'll know."

This man is stupid. Rogelio likes Xanax and amphetamines. He doesn't like coke or opioids.  
But he isn't experienced at all.  
It's great for me.

"You try one."  
He commands.

"Gladly."  
I'm holding the real medication discreetly between my index finger when I reach into the bag. I pop my hand over my mouth and only allow the real Adderal to fall into my mouth. I catch the fake with my other fingers and drop it down my sleeve. I stick out my tongue to show him the Adderal and grimace, because Adderal tastes fucking disgusting. I swallow.  
"Bleh, that shit tastes gross, but it does the job."

"Well if it tastes gross, then it is definitely Adderal."  
The man takes one from the bag and puts it in his mouth, then washes it down with mystery liquid from a flask. 

At my side, Matt is freaking out. He's crying.  
"Aww baby what's wrong? It's just a little Addy." I sing. He howls in anger.

I stand up and smile.  
"Well Rogelio, You have about thirty minutes to live. If you want to try and get an antidote I suggest that you start talking." I hum, whipping out my gun.

"What?!"

"That wasn't Adderal, m'ijo."

"W-what?! But you took one too!!"

"I had a trick up my sleeve. Literally. If you want to live, start talking."

"W-well I... The Cobra only talks to his advisors, and there's only three of them. They rent different apartments every month in the West side so that it isn't suspicious. I only know the location of the Viper. He's been staying at the Inn near that sushi place downtown."

I walk closer.  
"What room?"

"I-I don't know!"

"What room? I can't get any closer without sending this bullet in one ear and out the other. Don't make me ask again."  
I ask again in a growl, pressing the gun against his temple. 

"307! I think!"  
He whimpers. Matt starts barking and the guy deadass pisses himself.

"Hey Google, call Agent Grey."  
I command, and my phone starts dialing his number in my pocket. I whip it out with my free hand and I have a Google phone. It's handy.

"Hello, this is Taco Bell, would you like to place an order?"

"This is Agent Montejo. I caught a fishy! I'm at the park near that 711 on the East side. This guy needs the antidote. I got a bit of intel out of him, too! Send backup, please."

"Good work. We're on our way."

+++++++++++

Matt and I get in the FBI van with Rogelio's body. I hand Agent Grey the cellphone that I took from Rogelio, and he pats me on the head.

Matt is licking my hand for attention. He rests his head on my lap.

"What's wrong Matt? Tired?"

"I thought you took all that Adderal... I got so scared, and then I smelled that poison... "

I smile and scratch his ears.  
"I'm fine. I should've told you the plan."

"I'm impressed though. You even fooled me for a sec. "

"Awww thanks."  
I hum and kiss his nose. He licks my cheek.

Agent Grey clears his throat. "You two have off tomorrow while we interrogate this man. "

Matt and I look at each other.  
He turns into a human and smirks, before taking my hand.


	17. Sharpshooter

Tonight we venture into Miami again. It is time to locate the officers, while Rogelio is in questioning.

To my dismay, Lucius has separated Matt and I after dinner yesterday when he saw all of the bites that Matt left on my neck. So, I'm walking with Jericho who is also latino, the only other hound who can speak Spanish. 

It's already late, and we're making our way the the hotel where the Viper is supposedly hiding. I look to Jericho as we walk up to the elevator.  
"El Hombre tiene guardias en frente de su cuarto. ¿Cómo los neutralizaremos?"  
I ask him, how will we take them down?

"No sé. Con nuestros dientes?"  
He replies, baring his teeth. I shake my head. 

"Necesitamos estar en silencio."  
I hold a finger to my lips as I whisper. 

"Sí, pero... ¿cómo?"

"Estos dardos."  
I reply and show him a small tranquilizer gun given to me by Agent Grey. Jericho smiles as our elevator comes to a stop.

"Estamos cerca del cuarto, ¿no?"

"Ahí." I point to the room down the hall that Rogelio had told me about. 

We silently creep down the hallway. Jericho pulls out a lock-picking tool and looks up at me. I nod and he opens the door.

I guess his lock-picking made a lot of noise, because two scantily-dressed maids are staring at Jericho, loaded assault rifles in their arms.

I had hid behind the door frame before the door opened, so I watch him raise his hands above his head. He doesn't dare reveal my position my glancing at me or even hesitating. The two women don't bother to look outside. 

I think for a moment:  
What would Matt do?! 

He would advise me to silent and stealthy.  
I load the tranquilizer gun, hang my head around the corner and fire a quick round at one girl's foot. It sticks into her skin, luckily, and I duck my head back before either woman can see me. 

I hear a thud: the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then, cautious footsteps. I use my hearing to reach my hand around and fire a blind shot without peeking around the door.

It strikes, because I hear her stumble forward and watch her head hit the ground in the doorway. 

I peer inside, then make my way over to Jericho. I walk over to Jericho and we draw our handguns when we hear the shower water turn off. 

A man walks out of the bathroom, naked. Steam billows out from the doorway behind him. His jet-black hair is slicked back with oil and this tall man has tattoos down her arms.

"Oh hello ladies!"  
He exclaims.

"Oh hello Mr. Viper!"  
I retort. 

When he sees our guns, he throws his hands above his head. 

"W-Who are you?!"

"None of your business. Where is Cobra? Where is the lab?!"

"I will not disclose these locations to an assailant! Do you think I'm an idiot?!"  
The man spits angrily.

"Well if you wont confess to us, you can confess to the FBI. Perhaps they'll send you back to your Cuban homeland. How does Guantanamo Bay sound to you, m'ijo?"  
I jeer.

"Wait a minute...Montejo, is that you?! I'd know that pink hair anywhere. "

"Yes. Now are you going to talk, or are we going to do this the hard way."

"What happened to you?!"

"I'm sorry Viper. I would've remained loyal. But... I don't like getting fucked in the ass by random crackheads. I don't want HIV. It wasn't right...what you let them do to me. I hope you like getting waterboarded."

"I-I will not waver in the face of a lowly infidel."  
He stutters.

"Your voice just wavered a bit, actually."

"I will not speak. Never. Even if you take me, my men shall find you."  
He cries.

"So be it."  
I hum, whip out my second gun and send a dart into the man's thigh.  
The man collapses onto the floor, and I watch Jericho bind the man's hands with his belt.

I dial Agent Grey's number.

++++++++++++

"That was so easy!"  
I hum, watching Jericho toss the Viper into the trunk. 

Jericho nods. "That was a good shot before. I thought we would need backup."

"Thanks!"  
I reply. We step into the car, assuming that our job is done. Agent Grey's chauffeur and bodyguard hop in as well.

I peer out the window. Ah Miami, my old home. I notice all of the familiar streets and buildings of the town that I once called home. Then, I notice a white Golf R speeding up the street, catching up to our car. I have no doubt that this car is full of Python assailants. I gasp. 

"TURN LEFT!"  
I screech, loading my revolver. The chauffer looks at the agent beside him.

"We need to get you two back to the pent-"  
The agent is cut off by the sound of a gunshot people in the street start screaming and I bite my lip.

"They're after us! Don't stop driving no matter what! Don't lead them back to the apartment, either."  
I point to the white car in the rearview.

The agent nods and the chauffer turns left. just as I instructed. The agent tosses me a glock and loads his own gun. Jericho nods and opens the sunroof. 

What would Matt do?  
I have no idea. All I can hear is the sounds of bullets hitting our car and my heart. I peak my head out of the sunroof and quickly fire a few shots at their tires. The chauffer is swerving between cars and the inertia is damaging my aim. I duck back down only seconds before a bullet pierces the back window and soars through the air, where I was just standing.

Jericho is shooting with my revolver out of the sunroof in my absence. The agent is calling for help. I notice that Jericho manages to shoot through the windshield and injure the passenger.

I roll down a side window, and hang my body out the window to fire a few more rounds. I finally hit a tire and the car slows. I lean out farther to take out the other tire. 

Jericho ducks back down.  
I make the shot but I nearly fall right out onto the street when I feel something hard hit my chest. I look down at my torn shirt. There is a hole, and you can see my kevlar vest on the other side. Jericho yanks me back into the car and holds me in his arms. 

I pant and sigh in relief when I see a few police officers pull up in their cars. 

The agent whips his head around.  
"Good work agents. We have to change course. f gonna need you two to change into dogs to ensure that we aren't being followed. Agent Grey set up a rendezvous point. Jericho, can you use magic to hide the captive?"

Jericho nods and places his hands on the sleeping Viper. With a flash of green light, A tiny black box appears where the Viper once laid. Jericho pants and whimpers; he suddenly looks completely exhausted.

"Good boy. "  
+++++++  
I've turned into a pomeranian and Jericho has become doberman. We're wearing our FBI vests.  
The four of us run down the street, ducking into the nearest subway terminal. The agents get us onto the subway, and we duck onto the train. We take a seat and pant in relief.  
I sit with Jericho on the floor and he curls up around me. I pretend that he's Matt.

A woman approaches the Agent.  
"Pardon me sir, can I pet that fluffy dog?"

"No ma'am, he is a working dog, as indicated by his vest."

"How is that tiny lapdog a working dog?? Is it some kind of joke, or are you faking it?"

"No, ma'am. Please do not ask any further questions."  
The agent replies.

The woman rolls her eyes. and sits down. She glares at me the entire time.

++++++++++++

We finally arrive home after meeting another chauffer at the next subway terminal. It is now nine o'clock PM.

I'm exhausted. I enter the penthouse and drop onto the sofa. Jericho yawns and flops onto the couch.

Matt runs out of his room to see me.   
He scoops me up in his arms.  
"Mi cariño, I'm so happy you're safe. I heard that you got shot at! Are you hurt?!"

"I-I think I'm fine. "  
I sigh. I can barely stand up, I'm so exhausted.  
Matt carries me into our room.

He places me on the bed and tears off my clothes. 

"Matt, I'm sorry, but I can't do that tonight..."  
I whine.

"I know. You're hurt, so shut up."

"I'm not hurt!"

He points to the damaged spot on my kevlar vest, then takes it off of my body. 

Below it, there is a huge bruise on my ribs.  
He lightly touches it and I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"Right on the ribs... If it hit here, there's no way in hell that you didn't hurt a rib. Grey said that they used assault rifles. "  
Matt sighs and kisses my forehead.  
"I should have never let you go out by yourself. Not with Jericho. Jericho isn't trained to use a gun. I don't even know how where you got your marksman skills from... You need to relax-"

"Shh... Matt..." I cough. "Please, I'm fine. I'm just...so tired..."

"Then sleep."

"T-they're still out there, Matt. They could be watching us right now!"

"The only one watching over you is me, and I will all night, so you can rest. Sleep, cariño."

I reluctantly oblige and shut my eyes.


	18. Miami Heat

I wake up late. It's past breakfast time. I go to sit up but it makes a sharp pain stab through my chest. I yelp and lay back down.

Well, Fuck. 

"OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
I howl loudly. Even my howls seem to cause pain.

I hear a stampede of footsteps and all of the hounds suddenly appear in my room.

I roll my eyes.  
"Uhh I appreciate the concern..."  
I groan.  
"I only need Matt though."  
I continue, through gritted teeth. I wheeze and cough into my fist, but immediately regret it. I wince at the pain and groan audibly.

The others leave. I look up at Matt.  
"They're broken, Richie."

"No they're not." I protest. I cross my arms over my chest in defiance but immediately uncross them as the weight of my arms causes an ache.

"Fine. Can you do me a favor and touch your toes?"  
Matt asks. He puts his hands on his hips and cocks an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then your ribs are fractured. I know it's painful. You'll have to rest."  
He instructs, sitting down on the bed beside me.  
"I wish I could stay with you, but Lucius insists that I accompany him. Pussy."

I smile and take his hand. "I feel so guilty. I'm already injured and it's only been a few days. I feel like I should be doing more."

"Nonsense. We have all of the information we need to finish the mission, thanks to you. Besides, we're always getting hurt. Jericho was talking about how well you did shooting that car and those maids. I'm so proud of you."  
He kisses my forehead. I wonder why he doesn't hug me. I realize that he's being careful not to hurt my chest.

"Can't you heal me with magic or something?"

"I wish. Magic isn't so simple. It takes years of diligent training to master even one skill. Every hellhound can use magic and all hellhounds inherit an innate magic ability from their parents. "  
Matt explains.   
"I don't know if I even have an innate ability. Even if I did, I haven't learned to heal. I study science, not magic. Magic is mostly derived from ATP within the body. It's extremely draining unless you have extra energy at your disposal, somehow."

I sigh and lean back onto the bed.  
"How long till my ribs fully heal, then?"

"I'm guessing maybe... three weeks."

"Oh hell no. I'm not waiting that long."

"Yes you are. I'll force you."

"Oh yeah?! How!"

"The power of indica. Couch lock!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

++++++++++

It's lonely when all of the hounds leave me that night to patrol the city. I am left with Alphonse. 

While I am playing Angry Birds, Alphonse knocks on my door.

"Come in!"  
I shout, holding my revolver in the direction of the door.

Alphonse opens the door and puts his hands in the air.   
"Mr. Montejo, I thought you were in need of company!"  
He states.

"Oh, sorry Alphonse. I thought...I don't even know. I'm on edge. You're right, I'm lonely."  
I place the gun in my desk and Alphonse approaches me. I wag my tail.   
He sits on the edge of my bed.   
"So Uh, do you mind if I ask about you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Montejo. What do you want to know?"

"Well, where are you from? How old are you? Do you have a lover? Are you gay? If so, do you swallow or spit? You can call me Richie. Mr. Montejo is my dead father."

Alphonse chuckles.  
"Well, I uh... I'm from Britain. I've had a few lovers but I don't have one now. I'm 28. I am gay, and I swallow."

"Me too. Except I have a mate."

"Dr. Diamant is your mate, correct?"

"Yes!"

"I was shocked at first. Dr. Diamant has never been a kind man. He seems to have changed. I think he really cares about you."

"Really? Sometimes it's confusing. I can't read him. But i really think he's the most gorgeous, intelligent man in the world."

"He is very handsome. But... do you not like Alpha Lucius?"

"Oh of course I do! He just isn't my type. He would be easily annoyed by me."

"I see. I like Alpha Lucius the best."  
Alphonse blushes and looks down.

"Lucius is chill! You should totally make a move on him. Dress sexy or something. Lucius is sooooo weak when it comes to omegas. You're an omega right?"

"Yes! I...But...I couldn't do that to Jericho. I'm just a servant."

"Oh no, Jericho doesn't want a long-term relationships. They're just friends with benefits. No dates, just occasional sex."

Alphonse blushes.   
"I don't know..."

"It can't hurt to try, right? I'm not lying when I say that Lucius is a casanova. If you so much as breathe on him he'll get hard."

"I can't be weird though!"

"Well, what about pheromones? Just jerk off a few times and you'll smell irresistible. 

Alphonse turns bright red.  
"I uhhhh... I'll consider it. So... how do your ribs feel today?"

"They hurt. I just... I want to go with the boys. I have a bad feeling. Things have been easy for me during this mission, but...I feel like they need my help. I wish I wasn't hurt."

"You're scared that the boys will underestimate the Pythons?"

"Exactly. I want to be there."

"Well perhaps you and I could gather more intel."

++++++++

Alphonse and I take a seat at Ireneo's bar. It's six o' clock now, so nobody's here. Ireneo struts over and smiles at me.

"Oh Rico~ It's good to see you again. Where's that hunky boyfriend of yours?"

"He's working. I got hurt so I can't work anymore. I'm looking for intel."

"I see. Good timing! I just got a friend of mine to tell me something that might be crucial to your mission."

"Seriously?! What is it?!"  
I ask. Ireneo wags a finger and clicks his tongue.

"If you want that info, you'll have to return the favor."  
Ireneo opens his mouth and waves his fist in front of his mouth, poking his tongue into his cheek.

I blush.  
"B-but I... Matt and I... I love him! I can't do that. Maybe I would have a month ago but..."  
I whimper.

Alphonse clears his throat.  
"I'll do it. I'm more experienced than Richie anyways. "

Ireneo leans over the bar and scan's Alphonse's body.   
Alphonse lifts his shirt, and shows off his six pack. I turn blue.

Holy shit. I thought this guy was just big because he's fat. He's just ripped! 

Ireneo smirks.   
"Deal."

++++++++++++++

Ireneo and Alphonse walk out of Ireneo's back room. Alphonse is grinning and Ireneo is a dark shade of red.

Ireneo steps behind the bar and pinches his temples.  
"Uhhh...Oh, you wanted intel, right? They're setting up a trap at the drug warehouse. It's by that huge wharf with all the forklifts downtown. That's where the drugs are but they have lots of armed personnel. They know about you."

"How?!"

"I don't know. But they set up a trap."

I whip out my switchblade.  
"Ireneo. Did you tell them?! I swear I'll end your life."

Alphonse shakes his head.  
"I read his mind. He's being truthful."

"You WHAT?!" 

"I can read minds. That's why I'm a good servant."

"That's embarrassing. Have you been reading my mind this whole time?"

"Involuntarily, yes. If you want my advice, I think you should just ask Matt to blow you if you want him to do it so badly."

I choke.  
"I CAN'T DO THAT! THAT ISN'T HOW THINGS WORK I CAN'T ASK HIM TO GIVE ME A BLOWJOB."

"Try putting whipped cream on your cock. "

"NOOOO!"

"Sprinkles?"

"THAT WOULD NEVER WORK!"

"Midas did it once. It worked for me."

"YOU BLEW MIDAS?!"

"Who hasn't?"  
Alphonse retorts. I shake my head.

"I swear Alphonse you're something else."

"The boys have me strip sometimes."

"You're an animal!"

+++++

I alert Agent Grey and he briefs the others. 

Agent Grey tells me that they're going to infiltrate the warehouse, and that they wont need backup from me, so I can relax. 

Alphonse and I return home.

The boys have been out for an awful long time. Alphonse is out running errands and doing some grocery shopping.

After spending hours alone, I notice that the Florida heat is really starting to get to me, which is strange because this penthouse has wicked AC.  
I feel sweat start to bead on my head.

Something is wrong. 

I strip off my clothes and start a cold shower. When I step inside, the water starts to sizzle. I shrug it off, thinking that it's just some stupid demon thing. When I grab the soap, it burns.

I decide to simply rinse my hair.   
I notice a strange smell; it's burning hair.  
I yelp when I look down to see my whole pink mohawk go down the drain. I also notice that I have a raging boner despite the fact that I'm quaking in fear. I run out of the shower and look in the mirror.

All that's left is my brunette roots.   
I whimper and try to grab a towel but it catches on fire. I throw it into the shower to put it out, then run into my room.

"Hey Google, call Matthias!"  
I screech at my phone, knowing that I can't touch it.

"Okay, calling Matthias Diamant."  
My Google assistant replies.

The phone rings and rings, then goes to voicemail.

"Hey Google, call Agent Grey!"

"Okay, calling Agent Grey."

Ring, Ring, Ring, voicemail.

Oh shit.

I try again with all of the other hounds; there's no answer. I don't know what else to do, so I call Alphonse. 

Within minutes, he comes home and finds me in a the pool, which is boiling around me.

"Richie! Are you alright?!"  
He asks.

"NO! I'm ripping hot! Do you not see the water boiling?!"

"I... wait a minute..."  
He looks at my dick.  
"You're in heat, aren't you? This is bad. I've never seen it this bad. We have to get you to Dr. Diamant."

"WHAT?!"

"I tried to read your thoughts. All I'm getting is 'Matthias, Matthias, Matthias' over and over and over. And some other sexual things."

"Ugh, whatever! I don't know what to do. I've been hard for a half hour! My body is so hot-"

"Luckily, hellhounds are fire resistant since we're made to live in hell. Don't be alarmed about your hair; you only lost the hair that you had as a human. Your fire resistant hair will grow in soon. It's gonna be fine, I'll drive you to Dr. Diamant. Where is he?"

"I have no idea! He wont pick up!! Nobody will!"

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"I tried all of the agents and all of the other hounds."

"They must be at the warehouse. Let's go to them."

"Alphonse, that's dangerous!"

"They might be in trouble. I am a hound too. I can fight. I'm a Malinois."

"I guess we don't have a choice."

•••••••••

We're speeding down the road. I've turned into a pomeranian and I'm sitting on Alphonse's lap.

We pull up to the wharf in ten minutes, and I can hear howling from the inside. 

Alphonse pulls an AR-15 from the backseat of his car, and places me on the ground. He quickly dials another agent for backup.

When he hangs up, he looks down at me.

"Richie. We will have backup coming in fifteen minutes but we cannot wait that long. I have been instructed to infiltrate the building. Wait here."

"I can't. Really, I can't. My dick is almost literally on fire."  
I bark.

"Well... Put on your Aurasuit to protect your chest and turn into a human."

"It'll burn."

"Not in it's invisible state. "

"So I have to be naked?"

"Listen Richie, I don't have time to explain the full mechanics of the Aurasuit, but the visible form is flammable. "

"Fine."

I turn into a human and look down.  
"Aurasuit, activate invisible form. Don't catch on fire."  
I awkwardly command. 

Alphonse nods and tosses me a tranquilizer gun.  
"Use this on the guards at the front. Let's try to keep the casualties low."

"Copy that."  
I roll my eyes and we run up to the door.

We open it, and five guards are standing there, holding guns.   
Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Drop your weapons!"  
They command.

I look at Alphonse. Behind his back, he's holding a weird can. It's hissing, and I can smell a strange chemical coming from it. 

Gas.

The men drop to the floor.

Alphonse whispers to me.  
"Your suit comes with a gas mask that protects you against certain chemicals. This one is sleepy gas."

"I don't even want to know why or how you have that. Let's go."

I follow Alphonse into the warehouse which looks like a factory. We see stacks of cocaine and meth.

We hide behind a stack as a guard walks by. I shoot a dart into his thigh and he collapses onto the floor.

The echoing sound of howling gets louder. I can hear Matt's voice. He must be able to smell me, because my ass is leaking that gross smelly stuff like a fucking faucet.

I want to howl to him so, so bad. 

I wish he would just bend me over and fuck me right on top of this coke. 

Alphonse notices me daydreaming and snaps his fingers in front of my face.  
"I know it's hard to stay focused but you can't fuck Matt if he's dead! We need to keep our head in the game."

I nod and we stealthily sneak behind the stacks of coke.

We see a wall ahead. There's a doorway.  
We peek behind the doorway and see a factory. There's a staircase and another floor which hangs partially over the factory. That's where the hounds are. They're tied up to a railing on the edge of the second floor.

Oh jesus, Matt's tied up. He's sniffing the air.   
He looks so sexy, fuck. I would love to ride him while he's tied there...  
He's howling and howling... his voice breaks. 

I suddenly snap out of my weird bondage fantasy when a man, clad in all white and gold, kicks Matt in the gut. My stomach drops.

"Shut up, you freak! Nobody is coming for you. That filthy infidel is probably shitting his pants right now. What a coward. Montejo was hardly worthy of calling himself a python." He shouts, then chuckles.

I feel something strange happen to my body. My hairs all stand up. My jaw tenses and my lips curl upwards into an involuntary snarl.  
Alphonse grabs me to hold me down.

How DARE he lay a finger on my mate!  
THIS BASTARD IS GONNA DIE AT MY HANDS, I SWEAR ON IT! I WILL END HIS LIFE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I FUCKING DO!  
That's MY mate! 

I break out of Alphonse's arms and dash into the room. The man in white whips around as I charge into the factory. I recognize the tattoos on his face. This man is the King Cobra.

"GET THAT LITTLE BASTARD."  
He commands, and a bunch of guards start to fire at me. 

I duck down and cover my head.   
I guess this is the end of the line...

Wait a minute, why aren't there any bullets hitting me?!

I look up and notice a wall of blue fire shielding me. Burning hot metal is hitting my skin like drops of rain.  
The bullets are melting and splattering all over me.

The Cobra looks at me in horror.  
"Ay dios mio!"  
He gasps.

I'm hotter than fuego Takis.

I shrug it off and run up the metal stairs which are melting below my feet. The wall of fire on the first floor is spreading.

I can't think of anything except Matthias.

Alphonse is spraying the guards with gunfire, hiding behind my fire wall. 

Without thinking about anything, I pounce onto the Cobra. I feel the pain of bullets striking my Aurasuit but I pay no mind to it as I bite straight through the Cobra's trachea. I yank my head back and feel blood spray all over my face, and it sizzles when it hits my skin. Yet, the only pain I feel is the pain in my dick. 

A guard lunges for me but I throw him over the railing and he hits the first floor with a sickeningly audible CRACK. I whip out my revolver, cock it and pull the trigger when the next guard comes. Melted metal hits the nape of my neck. I pivot around and pounce on the last armed guard, but by the time I've cocked my revolver, the skin has melted off of his face. I turn around and notice that Alphonse is running and carrying Agent Grey out of the burning warehouse. I run towards Matthias, hop onto his lap and squeeze him.

I can't hear anything for a few moments.   
I bury my nose in his chest and sigh in relief. 

Suddenly, I hear his voice.  
"Richie. Richie! Richie, Snap out of it!"  
He shouts. I look up at him. I burned a hole right through his shirt. I look down at my hands. I'm on fire.

"What?"

"Untie us! We're in a burning building full of cocaine and meth! We can't breathe that shit in!"

"R-right!"  
I grab Matt's restraints, and fumble to untie them. Luckily, they burn right off of him.We quickly untie the others and run out of the building. 

We meet Agent Grey outside.

"I can't believe I survived that... I guess you boys weren't lying when you said the new agent was a flaming homosexual..."  
Grey shakily mutters. 

Matt looks at me. I'm still on fire.  
"I don't know what you just did...but it was badass."

"Matt I don't know how to tell you this but if we don't fuck in the next thirty seconds then I'm going to melt a hole straight the pavement."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're in heat..."  
He chuckles and pinches his temples.  
"I guess fire is your innate magic ability. No wonder you're so hot."  
He winks and snorts at his own stupid pun.

Alphonse pulls up in his SUV.  
"Get in, boys. I called the fire department. We need to get Richie cooled off somehow, before he burns the whole city down."

I turn into a flaming pomeranian. Matt picks me up and we drive back to our apartment.


	19. InterLewd

I have never been this turned on in my entire life. 

In the car, I was crying. My pheromones are so strong that even Lucius is hiding his boner while holding Matt in a headlock to restrain him from screwing me in the backseat of Alphonse's SUV.

Matt is really freaking out. He's growling and biting Lucius' arm. When Alphonse stops the car, Matt wriggles out of Lucius' grip and grabs me, yanks me out of the car Grand-Theft-Auto-style then throws me over his shoulder then runs upstairs like the devil is chasing him.

In the elevator he slams me against the wall and makes out with me aggressively. When the door opens he charges into our penthouse, carrying me with one arm like a football player holding a football. 

He lays me on the floor of our room and growls, stripping out of his charred clothing. He crawls on top of me, and wastes no time on kissing or hugging.

==================================================================

I wake up the next day on top of Matt.  I have no idea how long we fucked for, but I sluggishly reach for my phone and find that it's three o' clock in the afternoon. I groan when the pain in my chest surges through me. Matt's eyes flutter open and he rubs his head.

"S-sorry for waking you up. Good afternoon." I whimper and grab my chest.

Matt smiles and kisses my forehead. "I can't believe you." He chuckles. "You killed that bastard. I...I was so scared when I smelled you and believe me when I say I could smell you as soon as you walked into the building. But then you... lit the place on fire. "

"I can't believe I did that. I was like a walking flamethrower."

"I know. You finished the mission. All because you were horny."

I laugh and my ribs hurt.

"We must've fucked all night."

"We did."

"Oh jeez we missed breakfast and lunch... Lucius is gonna kill us."

"I think you've cooled down enough to get dressed. "  
Matt replies and I roll off of him. He pulls his sweatpants and tank top on, then grabs my pants and pulls them onto me. I giggle as he throws his sweater over my head. He picks me up and carries me out into the kitchen.

Everyone is at the table, and they all turn to look at me.

"Well if it isn't the flaming homo and his devoted sugar daddy. I hope you know that nobody could sleep over the sound of you two howling and screaming all night."   
Lucius growls and rolls his eyes.

"I was in heat! What did you expect?"  
I retort. I cough a few times and whine as my chest hurts again. Matt frowns and sits down, holding me in his lap.

"The firefighters are STILL putting out that fire."  
Midas informs us. I bite my lip.

"Sorry?"  
I offer. 

"You did all of our work for us. Plus, you saved our bacon yesterday. Thank you."  
Gabriel commends me.

"Oh it was nothing really. I was just trying to get dick anyways." I giggle.

Midas snorts.  
"I've taught you well, young pupil."

Lucius smiles and lights a cigarette.  
"We're going home tonight, and we'll have off for another week. Do you guys want to visit anywhere?"

Everyone shrugs. Alphonse walks up behind Lucius and starts rubbing his ears. He winks at me.  
Alphonse smells an awful lot like Lucius today.

"Oh fuck, right there."  
Lucius groans and wags his tail as Alphonse massages his ear.

"Hmm, that was the same reaction you had last night, too."  
Alphonse jokes with a smirk

I gasp and clap a hand to my mouth.  
"ALPHONSE, YOU SAVAGE!"  
I screech.

I look over at Jericho. Instead of looking jealous, he's smirking and sipping his tea.

Midas must be thinking the same thing as me.  
"You guys had a threesome last night, didn't you?!"  
He inquires.

Alphonse grins and shrugs.

Lucius clears his throat.  
"On a completely unrelated note, Alphonse is moving onto the campus with us."  
++++

That night, we drive home. Matt and I cuddle in the back of the van and sleep the whole time.

+++++++


	20. Dog-Beat-Dog World

Going back to school really, really sucked. Not only was I bombarded with work to catch up on, a few werewolves decided to get revenge on me for having Bruce get whopped by Matthias.

I was in the locker room when three huge boys appeared behind me. I turn around and sniffed the air. I smell two betas and an alpha. Uh oh.

"Hey pipsqueak, where's that big alpha of yours that beat up Bruce, huh?" A brunette asks.

"H-he's at work, why?"  
I ask, backing against my locker.

"That's convenient..." The alpha, a redhead, hums.

A blonde grins.  
"I think we oughtta get a little revenge on him."  
He grabs a fistful of my ass. I tuck my tail behind my legs.

"Stop."  
I hiss through gritted teeth and the redhead grins.

"You can't fight all three of us. We'll crush you."  
The redhead sneers.

I can!  
...right?  
I have this fire power. I just gotta figure out how to go on fire again. Then they'll be sorry.  
But... how??

"I can see why Bruce had a crush on you. You have such a nice ass..."  
The brunette, who smells of horny alpha, grabs me by the arm and drags me into the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do to me?!"  
I whine.

"You're a dog. You like to drink toilet water, right?"  
The brunette smirks. I throw a punch at him and he catches it easily. 

Fuck.  
The blonde kicks me onto the floor, picks me up by the hair and I kick and punch but the other boys hold my hands behind my back. They dunk my head under the water of the gross locker room toilet.

Where the hell is my fire power?!  
Come on, work!

I feel like I'm going to run out of air.   
When they finally pull my head back out, I'm enraged. I kick and yell and they throw me to the floor like a ragdoll.

Damn it, how do I activate this freaking firepower?!

Just as I move to get up, the blond kicks me in the stomach, and I forget how to breathe.

I yelp and pretend to be unable to stand. When the boy moves to kick me again, I grab his foot and yank it, pulling him onto the floor. Luckily, he hits his head. I straddle his belly and sock him in the face twice, but The redhead yanks me off of him and holds me up in a headlock like a punching bag for the brunette.

This is seriously gonna hurt my ribs, which are already killing me.  
In one crazy gymnastic move, I swing my hips up and kick the brunette in the nose like a kangaroo. I elbow the redhead in the face and he drops me; it appears that he bit through his lip. There's a tooth on the ground, and it isn't mine.

I use this opportunity to run, but the Brunette chases me, and he's a lot faster.   
I throw my locker door open just before he catches up to me, and it hits him in the face with a loud, metallic bonk.

I run into the gym in my undies and Mr. Baumann is standing there, confused, because I'm covered in blood, my hair is soaked and I'm in my briefs.

"Richie... What the fuck-"  
He gasps.  
"What happened to you?!"

"I-I got fucking assaulted in the locker room."  
I pant, wheezing.

"Are you alright?! You didn't even participate in class today because of your broken ribs."

I fall to my knees. My asthma is acting up, and my ribs hurt terribly.  
"I-... I'll live."  
I gasp.

Mr. Baumann frowns and storms into the locker room. I watch as a few of the school's security guards walk in, and walk the disoriented werewolves back out, in handcuffs.

Mr. Baumann emerges again and walks over to me.   
"I don't know how you made it out of there in one piece, kid. You're really something else."

"Thanks..."  
I croak. I cough and hack into my fist, and Mr. Baumann purses his lips and stares at me.

"Kid, we gotta get you to the infirmary."  
He mutters. I look down and see blood on my fist.

++++++++

Somewhere along the line, I must've passed out. Now I'm in the infirmary, and nurses are swarming around me like bees to honey.

There's a heart monitor beeping obnoxiously to my left and there's a mask on my face.

"He's awake!"  
One exclaims.

I look up and there's an IV in my wrist.

"Mr. Montejo! My name is Dr. Diamant, I just performed emergency surgery on your collapsed lung."  
She hums as she checks my IV.  
"If you can't talk, that's okay. "

"D-Diamant?"  
I ask.  
I know that surname.

"Yes."

"D...Do you know Matthias Diamant?"

"Yes! He's also a surgeon here. He's my baby brother."  
She explains.  
"You probably know him because he's in the male hellhound dorm, right? I'm from the female dorm."

"Y-yes but... he's actually m-my boyfriend."  
I stutter. My chest burns.

"BOYFRIEND?! He never told me that he has a boyfriend!"

"He never told me that he has a sister!"  
I wheeze.

"I can't believe it. I thought you smelled familiar... Oh gods, you smell like him. It makes sense, now. Unfortunately, he's in the OR operating on the idiots that beat you up. They have more minor injuries. I'm a more qualified surgeon that Matthias, so I was assigned to you because you required a more complex surgical procedure. He doesn't have any idea you're in here though... He'll be done within an hour or two, I bet."

"Okay... Am I gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I expect you to make a full recovery. But if you're with Matt he's gonna want you to smoke. You can't, not for another three weeks."

"THREE?!"

"Just make pot brownies."

"Great idea."  
I smile and groan.

"Anyways, your fractured broken rib got dislodged during the fight. It punctured a lung. There wasn't too much internal bleeding but there was some inflammation and, obviously, there was a hole in your lung. You also seem to also have a concussion. You threw up and seemed disoriented before surgery. You couldn't stand, either."

"I don't remember that."

"That's another sign of a concussion. You need to rest. No school. No fights, no training. Just rest. Alpha Lucius and Alpha Marina are on their way here."

"Alpha Marina?"

"The Alpha of the female pack. Have you not met her?"

"No. Why are they coming?"

"The werewolves are becoming troublesome. The female werewolves are much worse than the males. They pick fights with us whenever we run into each other. They fuck with my pack, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm afraid a war is coming."

"That's kinda dramatic."

"For dogs, it isn't. If two packs collide, They will fight to the death. We need to show the werewolves that we are superior."

"If you say so..."


	21. World Wolf 1

Lucius walks in.  
"Good evening Dr. Diamant."

"'Sup Lucius?"

Another alpha, a buff woman with teal hair walks in. She's one hot mama.

"Hello Kuschi."  
She greets the doctor and turns to me.  
"You must be Mr. Montejo."

"Hello alpha!"  
I weakly exclaim.

"We just have a few questions to ask you, okay?"

"Sure!"

Lucius smiles sadly.  
"Richie, what did they do to you?"

"There were three guys. First they grabbed my butt and I told them to stop but then they dragged me over to the toilet and dunked my head in it. Then we got in a fight."  
I answer, gasping for air afterwards.

Lucius nods and turns to Marina.  
"Did you tuck your tail between your legs? "

"Yes. Why?"

"Because if an omega shows signs of submission, it is absolutely unacceptable for an alpha to physically harm them."  
Marina sighs.  
"Especially when it's three vs. one."

"Oh. Well..."  
I whine.  
"I'm sleepy."

I nearly piss myself in shock when the door flies open and Matt comes barreling in and runs up to me.

"CARIÑO!" He shouts and grabs my hand. He sees my bloody knuckles and whines.  
"My poor baby...my poor baby..."

"Matt, I'm fine."

"Uhh, not really! The nurses just told me about your lung..."  
Matt sighs and kisses my head.  
"Who did your surgery?"

"Uh, the other Dr. Diamant."  
I point to Kuschi.

"Did you just like... not see me?! Rude!"  
She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Kus. Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me! I just met your boyfriend that I had no idea about. Judging by the bite scars all over him, you've obviously courted him-"

The alphas get up and leave amidst this bickering.

"Oh yeah. This is Richie, my mate."

"We've established that."  
Kuschi retorts.

"Great. Richie, I'm gonna kill those guys. Like, actually kill them. They're down at the jail."

"They're just bullies. Forget it."

"Richie... they collapsed your lung. They're gonna pay. If they mess with one dog, they mess with the whole pack. I'm proud of you for giving them hell, cariño. Just leave the rest to me."

I sigh and shake my head. I lean my head back into my pillow.

"Can I like... Go home?"  
I whimper.

"Absolutely not. Not for another week."  
Kuschi demands. I roll my eyes.

"I can't sit still for that long."  
I groan. 

Kuschi pats me on the head.   
"Don't worry kiddo. I called your brother and he's on his way!"

Wait.  
Hold on.  
BROTHER?!

Is she talking about Byron?!

"Brother?! That can't be right. We were separated years ago. I... haven't seen him in years. I lost him..."  
I whisper, looking down at my hands.

"Byron Montejo. He'll be here in an hour, I booked him a flight yesterday when you passed out. Charles picked him up from the airport before."

"Byron..."  
I whimper, feeling tears well up in the corners of my eyes. It can't be.

"Hold on, what do you mean?! You have a brother?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Matt growls.

"The same reason that you refrained from telling me about Dr. Diamant."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Doctor, how did you find my brother?! We were separated years ago!"

"Oh, my dad is like, a super demon that happens to know everyone that ever existed."

"...What?"

"Don't question me."  
She hums. 

"Okay... wow. I'm so excited to see him again!! Oh god, Matt... He isn't gonna like you."

"What? Why not?"

"He beats up gay people."

"He WHAT?!"

"Yeah every time this one guy named Juan from the pythons came over, he'd go and flirt with my brother and then they'd go upstairs and all I heard was violent banging and Juan would leave and he would be all black and blue."

"What type of violent banging, exactly?"  
Kuschi teases.  
"If he's a hound, then he probably likes both men and women."

"No way! I could hear Juan crying for his daddy."  
I protest. 

"You're not serious, right?"  
Matt asks, grinning.

"I am! He's a pretty-boy though so you'll be fine."

+++++++++++++++

I was watching videos of cats making complete idiots of themselves with Matthias when a tall man with maroon hair struts in. 

"¡RICO MI HERMANO DIOS MIO PERRITO TE ETRAÑE AYYYY!!!'

"BYRON!!!! AHHHHH! Where have you been?!"

"Camaguey!"  
He sings.

"How did you even get into or out of Cuba?!"

"Long story."  
He sighs and sits at the foot of my bed.  
"It's been awhile. I see that you've transformed, finalmente."

"Are you a hellhound too?!" I ask excitedly. He nods.

"Claro. Is this your doctor? My name is Byron."  
Byron greets Matt, holding his hand out.

"Uh, Byron-"

"I'm his mate, actually. It's Matthias."  
Matt smiles. 

Byron gasps.   
"NOOO WAYYYY!"

"Are you mad?"  
I ask, biting my lip.

"No! Of course not! I just... well..."  
Byron stutters, glancing Matthias up and down.  
"It's just..."

"Is it the fact that I'm black, or is it the fact that I'm a man?"  
Matt crosses his arms.

"Niether. You're just fucking enormous. Richie is very, very small and delicate."  
Byron hums.

"Oh. Wait, aren't you mad that I'm fucking a guy?"

"Heavens no. Don't you remember when I was dating Juan?"  
Byron asks.

"D-dating?"  
I ask.  
"YOU WERE FUCKING HIM WHEN YOU WERE 14?!"

"Hey don't judge me I have a high sex drive."  
Byron retorts.

"Must be genetic. Me too."  
I sigh. 

Matt smirks.  
Byron cocks an eyebrow and glares at Matt.

"You didn't mark him, did you?"  
Byron asks, crossing his arms.

Matt shrugs in mock innocence.

Byron pulls my hospital gown down off of my shoulders to reveal that bright red bite mark. Byron gasps, marches up to Matt and brings the back of his hand down on Matt's cheek with a loud WHACK.

"Byron!"  
I whimper.  
Matt seems unfazed. 

Matt smirks at Byron.  
"He's in love with me. Trust me, that mark is warranted."

Byron growls.  
"Obviously. However, he's easily manipulated and extremely gullible; he's an omega. Can you say the dame for yourself? What are your intentions, alpha?"

I shut my mouth, which had been agape. My ears perk up in curiosity.

Matt stands up.  
"Fuck if I know. I just love him."

I blush bright red. Byron crosses his arms.

"Prove it."

"I'm not gonna fuck him in front of you right now, his lung is still hurt."

"I DON'T MEAN THAT- ugh, nevermind. "

Matt turns into a Shepherd and lays across my thighs.

Byron smiles a little bit, for once.


	22. Enter Byron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

It's been two weeks since I've entered the hospital. I'm now fully recovered, somehow.  
Dr. Diamant (Kuschi) has a fancy magic spell to speed up cellular growth. As it turns out, she's a witch as well as a demon.

Who knew?

I'm happy to be out. My back hurts from laying down and the hospital food tastes terrible. Plus, my balls are as baby-blue by now. It's a pressing matter.

An even more pressing matter is the fact that Byron is still here. He's staying here.

When I return home, I open the door to find Alphonse swapping spit with my brother. Predictable. Byron has always been a fuckboy, now that I think of it. 

"I see you two have... bonded..."  
I note. 

Byron nods. "I'm so excited to be a butler with Alphonse~"

As I roll my eyes, I feel a pair of arms snake around me from behind. It smells like my boyfriend.

"Cariño..."  
Matt sighs and nuzzles my shoulder.

Byron rolls his eyes.  
"You're not latino. Stay in your cultural lane. I bet you don't even know what cariño means."

"Cariño means 'sweetie' if I'm not mistaken. Also, I'm Jamaican. The formal language of my native country is Patois, which is partially influenced by Spanish. Also, I'm fluent in Spanish because I have an IQ that has an extra two digits compared to yours. So, ¡mama la pinga!"  
Matt gives Byron the finger and I giggle.

Byron gasps effeminately and slaps a hand to his chest.  
"Bitch, You wanna fight?"  
He asks, marching up to Matt.  
"Let's see who's the real alpha here."

"You must be a masochist. Fine. I'll gladly crack open a fresh can of whooped ass if Richie's okay with it."  
Matt sneers and looks at me. I nod in agreement.

Teach him a lesson, Matt. He may be my brother, but he did abandon me after all.

Byron lunges at Matt, and latches onto Matt's waist in an attempt to tackle him. Matt doesn't budge. It was as if he just headbutted a brick wall.

It was at that moment Byron knew: he fucked up.

Matt pries Byron's arms from his sides and lifts Byron up, then throws him to the floor like a toddler throwing a toy.

Oh God, Matt's power... So strong...  
Such a dominant alpha...

Aaaaaand now I'm wet. Dripping with that annoying-ass omega juice that's laced with pheromones and Matt grins as soon as he catches a whiff.

"I'd stay and pound you some more, but I think your precious baby brother is getting jealous. I think I'll go mercilessly pound him instead."  
Matt winks and I almost die of embarrassment. 

Byron groans.  
"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah. Go 'head and try."

++++++++

Matt grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder just to show off, then carries me upstairs and tosses me onto the bed.  
I close my eyes and patiently await his touch.

And I get nothing. I open my eyes and Matt is standing there smirking.

"Uh, I'm ready."  
I state. 

He tilts his head to the side.  
"For what?"

"For you to mercilessly pound me...?"

"Wow. You and Byron are both masochists."

"Matt I haven't even been able to jerk off in the hospital can you please just make me a Richie kebab?"

Matt snorts.   
"Actually, I just learned my first spell to save me work at the hospital. I thought you'd maybe like to try it."

"Really?! Sure! What does it do?"

"It's a sex-change spell. Now I don't have to turn trans women's penises inside out!"

"Ew TMI."

"I've surgically done it before and...It's not fun. I can't imagine that happening to my dick... But now I don't need surgery. Besides, this is good practice."

"So... will you be able to change me back?"

"Duh."

"Let's do it."

Matt grins and does some weird hand motions and mutters something in latin. With a flash of light, my penis magically disappears and my groin and chest start tingling.

I sit up and feel long hair on my back.

"Holy shit. Holy shit, it worked! You have a vagina!"

I grab my new tits.  
"Boobs!"

"You're a hot mami."

"Am I? My voice is so high-"

"You're gonna like this. It's not very painful."

"Really??? I'm excited!!"

Matt grins and walks over to me.  
He crawls in between my newly hairless legs and makes out with me. He kisses my neck and I feel something ooze out of my new orifice.

Next, he moves onto kissing my titties which feels strangely more intense than usual. Perhaps they're more sensitive now.

He moves down to my new privates and looks at it, confused.

"Don't just stare at my baby hole!"

"Sorry, I'm just so used to checking vaginas for STDs and stuff. Gynecology."

"Uh, you've seen a vagina before?"

"I've seen every single hound's vagina or penis. I'm the only doctor here that can treat hounds besides my sister, who doesn't wanna look at genitals. I know a lot about vaginas."  
He grins and pokes something sensitive and I jump in surprise.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"It's fun."  
He rubs that spot with his thumb and I squirm, feeling my body heat up.

"Th-that's so weird. I thought you were supposed to like, put a dick inside to make stuff happen."

"Well yeah, for sex. Girls barely ever orgasm though. Thats what the girls say, anyways. 

"What? That sucks! I'd commit suicide."

"One girl asked me if hers was broken and it was so awkward to explain to her that she needed to dump her man. She's a lesbian now.  like, an art."

"What, making a woman orgasm?"

"Yes. But in general, penetration in a vagina feels better than it does in the ass."

"I wanna try."

Matt nods and whips out his magnum dong. He slips it inside of me.

I feel nothing. It's a little uncomfortable, but... oof. 

I mean, it isn't as painful as anal...

Matt pushes his dick farther in and tilts my hips up. 

"Ready?"  
He asks. I nod.

He starts to move his hips and suddenly it's enjoyable. I groan and shut my eyes.

"Guhhhhhhh..." I groan, arching my back up.

Matt licks his lips and keeps bucking his hips against mine. I hiss and bite my lower lip. This feels so different. It's pretty awesome, actually. After a few minutes it starts to not suck.

Matt grunts and leans down over my body, wrapping his arms around my back. He cradles me and continues to ram me, and I really can't keep myself from whining.

"Maaaaaaaaaatt!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You good? You don't usually whine so much."

"It feels nice. Keep going." I command, breathlessly.

+++

Matt's been thrusting into me for a long time now. It's getting mundane. 

"Uh Matt, how are you still..."

"I have superior stamina."

"Yeah but we haven't fucked in weeks. Aren't you like, pent up?"

Matt taps his chin, pulls himself out of me and looks down at his awful boner. It looks like it hurts.

"Yeah, maybe a little, but I jerked a few times. "  
He states, scratching his scruffy chin.  
He starts chanting that spell again and POOF! I'm a boy again.  
I notice that his dick looks a little less hard.  
"I use my sexual energy. My sister taught me that our family is most proficient at using sexual energy for spells. My father was part incubus so I guess it makes sense."

"...Do you fuck me in my sleep?"

"Only in my dreams."

I blush and Matt sticks his cock up against my ass again.

"That almost sounds sweet of you to say."

"I guess I really must be gay. If you were a man just now, I would've busted a nut ages ago..."

I roll my eyes.  
"You're a cock slut, get over it."

"No, YOU'RE a cock slut.   
He hisses, teasing my butthole. 

"Yes but I admit it." I groan, and wiggle my butt around in the air, impatiently.  
"C'mon please? I'm so horny now, I think I'm gonna die."

"You're a demon. You cant die from that."

"SHUT UP!"

"Maybe I won't give it to you bro."

"Don't 'bro' me. I love you!"

Matt snorts and smiles, then leans down to kiss my cheek. He moves and nibbles my ear.

"I love you too."


	23. Beating Around the Butch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midas narrates!

My name is Midas. I'm a Shiba Inu.  
Richie's too high to get to the phone right now. He's doing some drug-a-thon with his rasta daddy and he's been blazed for a full week now. So, in an intoxicated stupor, he invited me to write my own little spiel.

I'm the old omega. I used to be a star around here. I'd be spoiled shitless, showered in gifts and bukkake; I appreciated both of those sentiments, but moreso the latter.

I'm what the kids call a massive flaming faggot with an insatiable appetite for sex. I don't care if it's with a woman or a man. As long as I'm subbing I'm happy. But now that Richie's here, I've grown to be lackluster in the eyes of my pack. 

Don't get me wrong darling, I love Richie to death. He's so sweet, albeit he's a little bipolar if you catch my drift. Sometimes he get's a little too fired up. Other times he looks like a kicked puppy...  
I think his mate is always too stoned to care.

He's still got a refreshing personality. And even if I was jealous of him at first, he has a mate now. I'm the only omega left.

So, I plan on strutting around in my Chanel suede boots and croptops until people start to notice me. I need attention, damnit! 

//////////

There's a party.  
Right now, at 10 o'clock on a Wednesday.

Lucius is smoking a cigar and grinding the poor butler Alphonse, who we usually only hire for missions. Lucius must've liked his service a lot because he lives with us now.

Richie is doped up and giving Matt an ecstasy-fueled lapdance on the couch. 

At least a hundred intoxicated kids are grinding, twerking, dry-humping and mouth-fucking to loud EDM music in my livingroom.   
Charlemagne is chatting with people. Gabriel and Adande are chastely kissing in the corner, watching all these poor drunkards make total imbeciles of themselves.

Me? I strut in, looking fashionable as always. I have black platform shoes, reflective pants and a turtleneck crop top. I fit in well with the ravers of Atlantis.

I spot Byron across the room and boy does he look high. He's chatting with Marina, the female co-alpha. Word on the street says there's an up-and-coming  she-wolf that plans to take her down. Spoiler alert, it's her twin, Devin. Devin is one crazy son of a bitch, or should I say butch.

Speak of the devil. She's walking in my direction with Lyra, my bestie. Lyra is the only female omega. She's a fox, an incredibly rare species of hellhound... and if you think I'm a slut... well Lyra must be a mega-slut. She just loves having sex. I mean, I can't say I blame her. You already know I spend a lot of time on my knees.

Devin grins as they approach me.   
"Well, well, well. Someone's looking for attention. Nice getup, drag queen."  
Devin greets me, eyeing me up and down. Damn, she is at least a foot taller than me.  
I tuck my tail between my legs.

"Alpha Devin! Be nice to Midas. He's my best friend!" Lyra cries and throws herself onto me. 

I hug Lyra and Devin hisses. Lyra is a short girl, but we're the same height, so I guess I must be pretty short too. 

"Sorry Midas. What are you, a Shiba?"  
She asks and I nod.  
"I'm a timberwolf."

Oh my God.  
I thought she smelled weird.  
I'm currently trying not to piss myself.

Lyra giggles drunkenly.  
"Aw Midas don't be scared. She's super nice usually."

"Welp. Nice meeting you. Gotta go!"  
I try to escape but Lyra clings to me.

"NOOOO come play with us!!!"  
She begs.

"Yeah Midas, play with us."  
Devin flashes her teeth at me.  
"How about we go upstairs? Show us a little hospitality."

Oh no Oh no Oh no  
Male alphas can be short tempered but... a Timberwolf female alpha?! She could tear me to shreds! 

I'm not from her pack. Lyra must be trying to drag me into a threesome. But I'm scared of Devin. I don't want to get topped by a female timberwolf. If she were to bite me I would die. Really.

Suddenly, I feel someone take my hand. I look up to see a familiarly tall, buff man with cherry-red hair. That's Charlemagne.

"Actually, he came here with me." He declares.

Oh my. This act of brilliant chivalry-  
My little slut heart can't take this.

"No you didn't. C'mon, we were just messing around Charles. "

"Check yourself Devin. Just because you're a hound doesn't mean you're in our pack. You have no authority over Midas. Don't prey upon him like that."  
Charles hides me behind him and bares his teeth to Devin. Devin growls in warning.

"You're not an alpha, Charlemagne. You better back the fuck up."

"So? I'll always protect my pack. Curb your omega and stand down, you little lumberjack-lesbian lookin' ass bitch."

And just like that, Devin pounces onto Charles. Charles throws her off of him and a battle ensues right there in the middle of the party.

Charles pins her down. They're both growling and snarling and something is wrong. He's winning and betas rarely ever beat alphas in fights.  
His eyes are all black like a demon. He's sweating through his foundation...   
He's panting and he can't stop growling. I stare at him, worried. He looks over to me and he makes lusty eye contact with me before snarling loudly.  
I can smell him. It's his scent but stronger. Alpha smell.

I take in his thick, rich scent for a moment in a daze. It smells so good, the wave of euphoria that I felt made me think I was having some bomb ass sex. But once the stench of my own pheremones hits me, so does my realization:

OH FUCK HE'S GOING INTO A RUT!

He jumps off of Devin and aggressively grabs me, kneeling, then presses his face into my crotch. 

The entire pack has gathered in the livingroom. Matt sprints over to us and grabs Charlemagne by the shoulder, but Charles growls into my crotch so loud that I can feel it on my dick. Matt steps back and kneels down. 

Charles doesn't budge.

"Charlemagne...buddy... You need to calm down." Matt croaks out in shock.

I look down at him. He's on his knees, hugging me protectively. I pet his head.  
"Charles, it's okay... It's just a rut. I'll help you get through it, okay?"  
I see his tail wag and he stands up, holding me over his shoulder.

Matt bites his lip.  
"Midas that's a bad idea- Oh shit..."  
He mutters as Charlemagne carries me upstairs over his shoulder.


End file.
